Serpentine
by Staria 007
Summary: Her whole life was a lie, and after learning how her future would end, Stephanie Potter is leaving the Wizarding World for good. After book five.
1. Escape

A/N;Sorry about this, I have a major Reader's Block for my story Spirit Hunters, but I am not giving up on it, but for now a new story.

This story is base on Shawne's character Serpentine from the Story Prophecy of Light and Darkness Prt 2, and I did got her permission for basing this story on what was said in her story.

For Merlin in this story, I might tone it down abit from what was suggested in Prophecy, but I will probably make like character like Master Roshi from Dragon Ball.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

June 1996

Grimmauld Pl

In a dark and foreboding kitchen, a group of Wizards and Witches is debating the fate of a young teen. "Albus I know we must continue this charade, but I think this is the last straw, that Potter almost cost the lives of my son and daughter!" A red hair Witch yelled as those around her cringe.

"Molly please the incident in the Department of Mysteries is an unfortunate event, but we must continue pretending being Ms. Potter friends and family." Dumbledore warned as a sickly looking Wizard glared at him.

"Don't call that child by that name, that Riddle doesn't deserve having that name!" Remus spat as many agreed.

"That may be true, but she is our only hope to defeating her father, so we must continue pretending being friends with Ms. Riddle." Dumbledore warned as he turned to a greasy hair colleague. "Severus had Tom learned anything from his daughter mind's?" Dumbledore wondered as the young professor shook his head.

"Albus, Tom is ignorant of the truth of what happen sixteen years ago, and is still planning the demise of the brat." Snape hissed as his Headmaster sighed in relief.

"Then let's hope that Tom doesn't find out the truth of his daughter, or he will want her by his side, which will be disastrous to our cause." Dumbledore tiredly warned as another spoke up.

"Sir is Ms. Riddle really the key to defeating Tom there must be another way?" Shacklebolt wondered as he looked to the aging Headmaster.

"There is no other way, since father and daughter are connected by the Prophecy." Dumbledore warned as the dark skin Auror looked to him.

"If Ms. Potter is that important, shouldn't we start training her now to fight her father?" Shacklebolt wondered as many quickly protests.

"You got to be kidding, it would be like helping to create a Dark Mistress, whom will be far worse then her father!" A Witch spat as many started voicing other warnings until their leader quickly silenced them.

"That is the reason I am refusing to train Ms. Potter, since I am hoping she can weaken Tom enough for me to finish him off." Dumbledore suggested as those around agreed with the plan.

"And what will happen to Ms. Riddle once we defeat her father." Molly wondered as everyone looked to the Headmaster.

"Simple, since it will be too dangerous for another Slytherin Heir to exist, I will show evidence that Ms. Riddle is turning Dark, and used my influences in the Ministry to have her arrested and immediately kissed by a Dementor." Dumbledore suggested as everyone agreed with the plan. "Now that said, lets end this meeting now and again meet at our usual time." Dumbledore suggested and the Order dispersed.

Private Dr.

As night settled, a messy hair teen awoke gasping for air. "No it can't be!" Stephanie gasped out as she remembered the dream she just had. "Dumbledore is planning to get rid of me after Riddle is gone." Stephanie gulped at the thought before realizing what she must do. "I got to get out of here I can no longer ignore my vision warnings." Stephanie thought since as long as she remembered she can see small glimpses of the present, and quickly grabbed her backpack and stuff it with clothes.

Three days later

Hogwarts/Headmaster's office

The Headmaster was just looking over some Parchments when the Fireplace blaze up in green flames, and he smiled as he saw a familiar face. "Auror Shacklebolt what can I do for?" Dumbledore wondered as the worried Auror looked to him.

"Sir I just receive a report form Mad-eye, it appears that Ms. Riddle had disappeared and was not seen by her relatives for the last three days." Shacklebolt quickly warned as the Headmaster stood up in shock.

"Have all Aurors and Order Members on this we need to get Riddle back!" Dumbledore shouted as the Auror nodded before disappearing from the fireplace.

With the Auror gone, the Headmaster turned to a set of items on his desk and waved his wand at them. "I should be able to track Riddle no matter where she goes." Dumbledore smiled thinking he would have the runaway teen back, but after a number of scans, he was not too happy. "It can't be all the unnoticeable tracking charms on Riddle were disabled." Dumbledore cried out in disbelief as he quickly cast a number of spells to double check his devices, and gave up in the end. "This is not good not good at all." Dumbledore thought as he left threw the fireplace to get his Order together.


	2. Truths

A/N;Before I forget I wont have Alex in this story since it will be slightly deferent from hers.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

August ?? 19996

After a three day trek threw London, avoiding Police and more importantly Wizards, a teenage Witch finally reach a rundown looking pub. "Great I wish I could have used the Night Bus, but thanks to that Vision that night, I couldn't take the risk of one of the Order Members seeing me." Stephanie thought tiredly thought as she put on her Invisibility Cloak and went in.

Gringotts Bank

In a nicely decorated office, an important looking Goblin looked up. "Good evening Ms. Potter, can I help you?" The Goblin politely asked as a young Witch appeared before him.  
"Mr. Stormworthy, I need my plans I been working on with you for the last few years to start now, I can no longer stay around the Headmaster." Stephanie warned as the Goblin nodded as he pulled out a parchment.

"I have your emancipation Papers ready, it is a good thing your Aunt already sign them." Stormworthy smiled as he handed over the Parchment.

"What about my Muggle and Wizard Investments, did I make enough money to increase my personal account?" Stephanie wondered as the Goblin nodded.

"Your personally Vaults is already in the Millions, and that is not including your Trust Vaults." Stormworthy informed a smiling teen. "But before we continue with your plans, I must insist that you perform a Parentage Charm, so we can learn Verify who your parents were." Stormworthy suggested, as the teen looked startled.

"But why do we need to do that, the Headmaster was sure Mom was rape by Tom Riddle, and had me, so I know who my parents were?" Stephanie wondered as the Goblin pulled out a knife and Parchment.

"For two reasons Ms. Potter, I need put it in our personal records and I fear the Headmaster may have made a serious mistake in your birth." Stormworthy firmly suggested as the teen looked confuse.

"Mr. Stormworthy you don't believe I am Riddle's Daughter?" Stephanie shockingly asked a nodding Goblin.

"We Goblins can magically tell you Wizards apart, and not only that we can use this to verify what Vaults our customers are entitled too." The Goblin informed a accepting teen, whom took the knife and made a small cut allowing several blood drops onto the Parchment.

In few minutes, the Parchment stayed blank, until words appeared and the young Witch eyes widen as she saw her Birth Parents. "Dumbledore was wrong I am the Daughter of James and Lilly Potter." Stephanie cried out as she saw the name of her birth parents, but was startled as she saw a third name appeared beside her parents. "Stormworthy why is Tom Riddle name with my parents?" Stephanie quickly asked as the Goblin studied the Parchment.

"I am not sure at the moment, but let me cast a few spells on you to check on something?" Stormworthy suggested and with the teen's permission, he cast a few spells, which cause him to stare at the young Witch for a few minutes.

After observing the young Witch, the Goblin sighed. "It appears Tom Riddle somehow transferred his Light Magic into you Ms. Potter, probably to rid himself of any Light Magic influences in his Magical Core." Stormworthy started as he continued looking over the teen. "Hmm by doing this, Tom not only made you his Magical Heir, he also made you into a very powerful Pure Light Witch." Stormworthy informed a faintly looking Witch.

"How did Riddle do this, and I thought he was a Dark Wizard?" Stephanie quickly asked as the Goblin shrugged.

"Sorry Ms. Potter I don't know how Riddle transferred his Light Magic into you, but in reality no matter how much a Witch or Wizard can proclaim themselves as pure Dark or pure Light Wizards, in truth they are really not." The Goblin warned as the teen looked to him.

"Well that explains why Dumbledore is doing what he is doing now he is not as Light as he claims to be." Stephanie spat at the thought of the Headmaster wrongdoings toward her. "Wait you said I am a Pure Light Witch how can that be?" Stephanie quickly asked a sighing Goblin.

"When Tom transferred his Light Magic into you Ms. Potter, he had made your Magical Core immune to Dark Influences, which is the reason you are sensitive to Dark Creatures like the Dementors." Stormworthy started as he continued looking over the teen. "So in other words your turning into another Dark Witch is very unlikely to happen." Storm Worthy suggested, as the young Witch looked glad.

"Then go ahead and have my name change to Stephanie Riddle Potter that will turn some heads." Stephanie smiled, as did the Goblin.

"It will be done, and by tonight you are officially name Stephanie Riddle Potter." Stormworthy grinned as another thought came to him. "Ms. Potter I can also put our findings in your personal records in the Ministry, so the truth of your Parentage will come out when Dumbledore tries his plans to get you imprison." Stormworthy suggested as the young Witch gave it a thought.

"I guess it will be for the best, as long as no one learns the truth before that happens, since I want this hidden as long as possible." Stephanie suggested as the Goblin made some Parchments disappear. "I sent all copies of our findings to the Ministry, is there anything else you will need Ms. Potter?" Stormworthy wondered as the young Witch shook her head.

"No not right now, but can I have my personal Portkey now, since I won't be going back to Hogwarts." Stephan asked as the Goblin nodded as he passed a pendant.

"As instructed, this Untraceable Portkey will send you anywhere you wish, just think of the place and use your password to activate it." Stormworthy informed a thankful Witch.

"Thank you Mr. Stormworthy, and please take triple of the payment out of my personal Vaults for the troubles of making this." Stephanie happily suggested as the Goblin bowed.

"You are very generous Ms. Potter, and I do as you wish." Stormworthy bowed as the young Witch disappeared.


	3. Rituals

A/N; Don't worry the Ritual is not graphic, and I just thought to add it to explain how Stephanie was born and how everyone thought she was Tom's daughter.

And sorry for not showing who wrote the letter, but here is a clue, if you read Prophecy, that is this story pairing.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

November ?? 1979

Riddle Manor

In a large room, a tall snakelike Wizard sits on a chair of human bones. "Bring in the prisoners!" Voldemort yelled and a group of drugged young girls ranging around twenty years were quickly brought in. "Healer Jones, find out who is less then a month pregnant, and is expecting a healthy child, and make sure your scans are accurate." Voldemort hissed as the frighten Healer went to each girl and perform a magical scan.

With in twenty minutes the Healer gulped as he brought three girls forward. "My Lord these three Witches is a less then a week pregnant, but the red hair Witch is just days old." Jones stuttered out as the Dark Lord looked to the young Witches.

"Since the Ritual calls for a freshly pregnant girl, bring her to the Ritual Room, you Death Eaters can have the others." Voldemort hissed as the selected Witch dragged out of the room, and while he left screams of tortured souls heard.

Ritual Room

In less then an hour a naked Witch laid on a table, as a group of dark Robe Wizards encircled her. "With this Ritual, my status of being a Pure Dark Lord will be complete." Voldemort hungrily announced as he stood at the head of the table. "Now my servants perform the Ritual that will make me the Darkest Dark Lord to walk this Earth." Voldemort commanded and the Wizards performed a chant.

Within half an hour, the Dark Lord started to glow as streams of white light started to snake form his chest to the unexpected Witch and in another ten minutes, it was over, as the Dark Lord left panting for air. "It's is done I had finally eradicated all traces of Light Magic from my body." Voldemort hissed as he walked to the side of the table. "But sadly this Ritual isn't over I now must sacrifice this unborn child, so I can shield myself from all sorts of Light Magic." Voldemort smiled as he lifted a dagger, and raise it high in the air.

"Expelliarmus!" Someone yelled sending the dagger flying away from the Dark Lords hand. "Tom surrender and we will let you live!" An Auror yelled as he and many others rushed into the room.

"Fools you cannot stop me!" Voldemort yelled as he activated a Portkey and was gone before the Aurors could do anything.

St. Mungo's

A messy hair Wizard seen pacing in the large waiting room, for any word from his young wife, but stopped as he saw an aging Wizard walked to him. "How is Lilly, I heard she was the only survivor." James quickly asked as the tired Headmaster looked sadly to him.

"Lilly is fine, but I feared she is pregnant with Tom Riddle's child." Dumbledore warned as the young husband quickly sat down looking shock.

"Are you sure, we were trying to have a child before she disappeared." James cried out as the Headmaster sadly nodded.

"The Healers found traces of Tom's Magic in the unborn child, so I'm afraid it is his." Dumbledore warned as the husband look angrily at him.

"Then have that child destroyed, I will not care for his child!" James yelled as the aging Headmaster shook his head.

"I'm afraid I must insist the child live, since its birth date corresponds to a recent Prophecy, which will lead to the downfall of the Dark Lord." Dumbledore warned as the young husband tried to protest, but as he looked to the aging Headmaster eyes, he relented.

"Fine I will care for that child as it is my own." James calmly informed his Headmaster.

"I am glad you understand James, why not join your lovely wife, she should be awake now." Dumbledore happily suggested as the young husband nodded as he went to his wife room.

With the husband gone, the Headmaster smiled. "Sorry to lie to you James my old friend, but I must make sure that child doesn't live to adulthood or at least until Tom is gone." Dumbledore thought as he left the building to plan for the unborn child future.

August ?? 1996

In a large newly built two-story house, a messy hair young Witch awoke gasping for air. "Great I wish these Visions would stop giving me Headaches." Stephanie grumbled as she picked up a Vial and drank it contents. "But it is strange, I never had a Vision from my past, does this mean I will be a true Seer?" Stephanie thought as looked out of the window, and saw that it already morning. "Great that can wait till later, I should get breakfast ready." Stephanie thought as she left her room, and did her morning routine.

As the young Witch ate, a letter fell before her, and she smiled as she saw a name. "Good Mr. Stormworthy special Mailing servicing is working." Stephanie smiled as she picked up the letter to read it contents.

Serpentine

Hi, I heard you finally escape from that Hellhole, and I will be coming by once I am clear from the Fried Chicken Society, and I expect Loony will want to tag along, so expect us in a couple days.

In addition, everyone that went to the Ministry inducted into the Society, and had learnt your evil wrong doings, and sadly, everyone is buying the lies except for your true friends.

Well in the end, I had a good laugh once I got home, so expect my weekly letters to include what is happening in the Society.

Sign by

Your Secret love

With the letter read, the young Witch smiled. "Good I don't need to rely on my Visions, and I can't wait for him to come by." Stephanie smiled as she clean up her dishes and stepped out of her door. "Well I hope he and Loony could stay for a week, since all this sun and sand will do those wonders." Stephanie smiled as she looked out to the beach and ocean before her.


	4. Meetings

A/N; Sorry for the short chapter, I just did this to introduce some of Stephanie friends, and where she is now.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

August ?? 1996

Grimmauld Pl

In one of the many bedrooms, three teenagers sat on bed looking disgusted. "That Riddle is probably heading to her father I now wish I never met that Snake." Ron spat as the others agreed.

"I know the feeling Ron, I now wish I hadn't help her with her school work, since she will probably turn everything she learnt from me against us." Hermione angrily inform her friends.

"I don't get it the Headmaster knew this would happen, why he didn't put more restrictions on that snake." Ginny suggested as the other two shrugged.

"Maybe the Headmaster thought that snake will continue staying with the Light as long as we pretend to be her friends, but still what cause her to leave be with to her father, since last I heard she still didn't trust him." Hermione thoughtfully suggested as her friends shrugged.

"Who knows what was on that snake's mind, but come on we got to get to that Order Meeting, since they might have capture that snake already." Ron suggested and they all left the room.

Longbottom's residence

A dirty blonde hair teen met up with a close friend. "Hey Luna excited to seeing Serpentine?" Neville grinned, as did his friend.

"Of course, but I'm sure you are more happy to be with her then I am." Luna dreamily looked to her friend.

"You are right, I wish that Portkey Stormworthy promise Serpentine would get here now." Neville complained just as a flash of light got the teens attention, and a Medallion with an imprint of a sea serpent appeared before them. "Ok look like I just need to ask for it, come on Luna let get going." Neville smiled as both touched the Portkey.  
"Serpentine Island!" Both teens called out and were gong in flash of light.

Unknown Dudgeon

In a large Potion lab, a Dark cloaked Wizard sneered as a Medallion appeared before him. "About time the Brat calls us, now I can give her piece of my mind for disappearing without warning us before hand." The Wizard hissed as he touched the Medallion. "Serpentine Island!" The Wizard hissed and disappeared from the room.

Serpentine Island

In a flash of light two bodies floated to the ground, while a third fall on his butt. "Neville are you alright?" Stephanie quickly asked as she helped the fallen Wizard.  
"Yeah I am just a bit sour." Neville complained as he looked around. "Stephanie wow this island is amazing!" Neville smiled after greeting his friend.

"I know you can thank the Goblins for securing this Island with their most powerful Wards." Stephanie smiled as she greeted her other friend before turning to the lone adult. "Severus, I am glad you can make it." Stephanie smiled, as did her Potion Professor.

"I'm glad you finally decided to move here and away from Dumbledore and Tom." Snape smiled as he gave the young Witch a hug.

"I'm glad too, so come on and let's go into my home, we need to start planning." Stephanie suggested as she led her friends to her home.  
"Um Stephanie, are you going to call the others?" Luna wondered as her friend shook her head.

"I gotten letters from them, and they regrettably decline my invitations for number of reasons." Stephanie sighed since she did hope to see all her true friends.

Serpentine Home

In a large kitchen, four friends gathered around a dinning table. "Severus I have the Potion Lab ready, how long before you can make that Morphing Potion." Stephanie wondered as her Potion Professor sneered at her.

"Stephanie I know your mom wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, so are you sure about this?" Snape warned as the young Witch nodded.

"Yes I do, since I use this as scare tactic against the so call Death Munches." Stephanie spat as her Potion Professor regrettably accepted.

"Fine then, the Potion will take a week to brew, so expect me here once or twice a day." Snape snapped as he got up.

"Thanks Severus, I'm glad I can trust you." Stephanie called to the older Wizard.

"I am not doing this for you Potter, I am doing this as a promise I made to your mother." Snape shot back as he disappeared into another room.

With their Potion Professor gone, the three friends grinned at each other. "So come on guys lets go for a swim, the waters around are safer then being in a kiddy pool." Stephanie happily suggested and the three friends made their way out to the beach and quickly change into their swimsuits.


	5. Merlin Arrivel

A/N; Great writing Merlin's charactor took awhile to come out with it, no wonder Shawnie never wrote a background story in the Prophecy.

If you wondering about Snape, I will try to make him as grumpy as usual, but with a soft side for Stephanie.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hours later, three well tan teens met up with not so happy Professor on the long stretch of beach. "Potter, Lovegood, do you two have to wear those skimpy swimsuits?" Snape sneered at the lack of clothing the two Witches had.

"Hey it was Luna who picked my suit, so don't blame me." Stephanie quickly argued, as her friend didn't say anything.

"Still it must be you whom had decided to wear that, so take it off once you get to your bedroom, and don't let me catch you wearing that again!" Snape glare daring the teen to argue further.

"Fine then, I will remove it." Stephanie spat as she headed to her large home but a flash of golden light blocked her path, instantly the greasy hair professor was before the teens with wand in hand.

"Who are you, and how did you get pass the Wards!" Snape yelled as a fifty something year old light brown hair Wizard appeared before the group.

"I believe my aura already told you Mr. Snape, unless I arrived too far into the future to have Wizards forget my past deeds." The old stranger calmly informed a wide-eye Wizard.

"Merlin, are you here to train a Wizard?" A very shock Snape yelled as he almost dropped his Wand.

"I am the Immortal Merlin, trainer of Heroes and breaker of Hearts." Merlin smiled as the professor sneered.

"I know your past deeds you help stop many Dark Wizards from taking over the World, for the last thousand years." Snape sneered as he glared at the old Wizard. "But what happen with Grindelwald and the first rise of Voldemort, we started to believe you were nothing but a fairy tail?" Snape demanded as the old Wizard conjured a chair and sat down.

"I did nothing during those times, since I am a true Seer Mr. Snape." Merlin calmly informs glaring Wizard. "I been using my abilities to chose when to appear, and during the two dark times I knew I wasn't needed that is until now." Merlin stopped as he grinned as he glanced behind the professor. "Ms. Potter, please come out, and let me see you my dear?" Merlin smiled but the professor quickly stopped the young teen.

"Over my dead body, I know about your other past deeds, you were repeated caught with a young girl in your bed, and gotten in trouble with a number of high level officials because of that." Snape remembered as he prepared to defend the teens.

"Hey I never go after any girls under eighteen, so Ms. Potter's Virtue is safe for the next two years." Merlin grinned at the thought, as another voice sounded.

"Um Merlin does this mean you are here to train me?" Stephanie causishly asked as she peered pass her professor shoulder.

"I am my dear, since you have a power that only I can train you to harness." Merlin smiled as he saw the near nakedness of the teen.

"Do I have a choice to be trained under you Merlin?" Stephanie wondered as the older Wizard nodded.

"You do Ms. Potter, but I will give you one chance to accept or decline my offer to train you, but a warning if you decline my help now, you will never see me again." Merlin warned as the young teen looked to her professor.

"What do I do Severus?" Stephanie wondered as the professor sneered at the question.

"If I were you, I will run away from that pervert." Snape snapped at the older Wizard. "But how much I hate to say this, we need Merlin's teachings, and from what I know about his past, you will not find any better teacher then him." Snape groaned at the thought of leaving the young Witch with the older Wizard.

"In that case I accept your teaching Merlin, so please stay and teach me all you know." Stephanie smiled as her professor conjured some blankets and quickly covered the two Witches to the disappointment of the older Wizard.

"I am glad you accepted Ms. Potter, I will return in a week, and in the meantime I want you to start exercising and please don't cheat by using Potions to get stronger, since it will not help with what I got plan for you to do." Merlin warned as he stood up.

"Oh wait can my friends join me?" Stephanie wondered as the older Wizard nodded.

"The more the merrier, especially if they are girls." Merlin smiled as the professor's glare intensified.

"In that case I will be here to supervise most of the teens training if you don't mind!" Snape snapped at the accepting older Wizard.

"If you insist Mr. Snape, but like I said before, Ms. Potter's Virtue is safe at least for now." Merlin smiled as glaring professor quickly cast two spells at the young Witches.

"Hey what did you do?" Luna and Stephanie cried out as a strange sensation felt on their body.

"I just warded your Virtues Ms. Potter and Lovegood, so if that Pervert tries anything he will not like the outcome." Snape sneered, as the older Wizard looked disappointed.

"Mr. Snape I will let this go for now, but since I have places to go, I will see you guys in a week." With that said Merlin vanished.

With the new comer gone, the professor turned to the older Witch. "Ms. Potter I would suggest you get in touch with Stormworthy and have yours and Luna's room Warded against Merlin." Snape warned as the young Witch gulped.

"I will get in touch with the Head Goblin, but Severus is that really necessary?" Stephanie wondered as her professor nodded.

"I will get you some of the books about Merlin, so you will know what you just gotten yourself into." Snape suggested before gesturing the teens into the house to get change.


	6. Birth of Serpentine Riddle

A/N;Sorry if the tittle of this chapter is confusing, since the part it applies too is at the end of this chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Ministry of Magic/Minister's Office

In a richly decorative office, an important looking Wizard is startled as a flash of golden light a light brown hair Wizard appeared before him. "Merlin..." Fudge stuttered out as he quickly recognized the Wizard before him.

"I'm glad you know who I am Minister." Merlin calmly informed the frighten Minister. "I just here to not only to tell the Wizarding World I am back, I had also taken an Apprentice." Merlin warned as the Minister gulped.

"Care to tell me who this Apprentice is?" Fudge bravely asked as the Immortal Wizard shook his head.

"I will not say who is my Apprentice is, since we deserve our privacy." Merlin informed a not so happy Minister.

"Fine I will inform the Wizarding World of your return, is there anything else I should be aware of?" Fudge wondered as the Immortal Wizard shook his head.

"No I believe that is all I need to say for now, but to let you know, I will not take part of any Political discussion at the moment." Merlin warned before disappearing from the office.

"Great I wonder if I should feel relieve that Merlin is back or fear his return." Fudge shuddered as he remembered the stories of the Immortal Wizard last return.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's Office

In the large round office, the aging Headmaster looked up shock as a blaze of golden light announce the arrival of a very powerful Wizard. "Merlin, what can I do for you." Dumbledore quickly asked as soon as he found his voice.

"Headmaster I am here to tell you to stop your search for the missing Ms. Potter, or there will be dire consequences." Merlin warned as he let his golden aura continue seen by the Headmaster.

"Wait you can't be serious, that Potter will be the next Dark Witch, so we must make sure she is under our full control." Dumbledore tried to say, but a blast of immense Magical power from the immortal Wizard stopped him.

"I will only say this once Headmaster, Ms. Potter is no Darker then I am, and is now protected by me." Merlin warned as the Headmaster gulp.

"Merlin you are not implying that Ms. Potter is your current Apprentice?" Dumbledore stuttered as he realized his plans for the young Witch was ruined.

"I will not deny or confirmed your suspicion Headmaster, but I will be very displeased if you continue your plans for Ms. Potter do I make myself clear on this?" Merlin warned as the frighten Headmaster nodded.

"Yes of course I will end the Order's search for Ms. Potter, is there anything else you need." Dumbledore stuttered out as the Immortal Wizard nodded.

"Yes there one more thing I need to have clear up." Merlin glared as the Headmaster shrunk. "I want the truth about Ms. Potter to be told among your Order Members, since I know you know she is not Riddle's Biological daughter." Merlin ordered as the Headmaster quickly spoke up.

"You can't be serious, that will cause a huge mess since everyone will know I lied to them." Dumbledore tried to say but another burst of Magic stopped him.

"Dumbledore you dug your own grave so accept the consequences of your actions or do I have to release this information to the Prophet!" Merlin warned the now defeated Headmaster.

"I will tell the Order Members please you don't need to go that far." Dumbledore quickly begged as the Immortal Wizard glared.

"You better Headmaster, but if I find you had lied to me, your story of betrayals will be in the next Addition of the Prophet!" Merlin warned before disappearing in a bright flash of golden light.

With the Immortal Wizard gone, the Headmaster had to clear his eyes from the bright flash, only to find all of his instruments he used to locate a missing Witch, destroyed. "That was Merlin's true proposes in this visit, he wanted to make sure I never find Potter." Dumbledore angrily thought since he now know any hope of regaining control over the lost teen was now lost.

Serpentine Island

It has been a week and as a messy hair young Witch sat on the table, a greasy hair Wizard walked over to her. "Ms. Potter I have your Morphing Potion, so you better have a clear idea of what you want to turn into!" Snape angrily hissed as he handed over a dirty brown Potion.

"I do Severus I had a clear picture of myself in that from for the last week, so I am ready for the Potion." Stephanie firmly informed her Potion Professor, before putting the Vial to her lips and drank the fowl contents before she or the professor could do anything.

In a few moments, pains hit the young Witch as the Wizard quickly took hold of her. "Stephanie you need to bare the pain, and keep focusing on the form you desire." Snape warned as the young Witch bit her lips to answer him.

"I know..." Stephanie tried to say, but a burst of Magical energy sent the two flying to the floor.

It took a moment for the professor to slowly stand, and saw the birth of a new nightmare. "Merlin Beard Stephanie did it." Snape cried out in shock as the messy hair teen slowly loose her hair became skinnier and had now a snakelike appearance.

"Severus please conjure a Mirror, since I don't think I can at the moment." The now Snakelike Witch hissed as she stood up from the floor, and the professor was shock to see the young Witch seem to be older, and now was taller then him.

"It appears you did it Serpentine Riddle, you are now truly Tom Riddle's Daughter." Snape gulped as he conjured a tall Mirror, and the now older Witch looked herself over.

"Then I hope my plans to use this form to confuse the Death Munchers will work, or I did this for nothing." Serpentine gave a snakelike grinned causing the professor to cringe.

"Please serpentine, can you see about returning to normal so I know I done the Potion right." Snape begged as the snakelike Witch shut her eyes and began changing back to a normal looking younger Witch.

"It worked I can control my Transformations." Stephanie smiled as her professor sneered.

"I don't see any reason to celebrate Potter, but as much I hate it, your plans may have some Merit." Snape snapped at the young Witch, before leaving the room to head back to his home.


	7. Truths Revealed

A/N;Sorry I was going to add Merlin's first meeting with Serpentine, but I needed more time to work that part out.

And about Sirius yes he was one of the few who knew Stephanie would not turn Dark, it was the reason she went to the Department of Mysteries to save him, since she thought the Vision she had that time was true.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The following night in a dark kitchen a group of Wizards and Witches were gathered and wondered why they were summon, as their leader walked in. "Thank you all for coming here at the last minute noticed, and I am sorry for it." Dumbledore tiredly informed his Order. "First I received word that Merlin had return to take in an Apprentice that will help us fight this Dark times we are in." Dumbledore informed a shock group.

"Wow if Merlin's back, we have a chance against the Dark Lord and his daughter!" An Order Member happily announced as others agreed.

"True but there is development concerning Stephanie Potter." Dumbledore stopped as a member sneered at him.

"Headmaster would you stop call that child by that name!" Remus angrily barked as his former headmaster cringe.

"Actually about Ms. Potter, I am afraid she is James and Lilly Daughter." Dumbledore gulped as many tried to dismiss it.

"You got to be wrong, it was confirmed that she had traces of Riddle Magic in her body, so that child must be Riddle's!" A Member quickly reminded the Headmaster.

"It is true that Ms. Potter had traces of Riddle's Magic, but recently I learnt Riddle had done a Ritual that would rid him of any traces of Light Magic in him, using an unborn child." Dumbledore then explain more about the Ritual and its outcome.

In no time, the Headmaster was done, and an Order Member quickly spoke up. "So what now, if the Aurors stopped the Ritual before Riddle could finish it, is it safe to assume Riddle failed to rid himself of Light Magic?" Shacklebolt wondered as the Headmaster shook his head.

"Actually Riddle did succeed in removing of all traces of Light Magic from his Magical Core, and transferred it to an Unborn Child." Dumbledore started as the group gulped. "So in other words Riddle is a Pure Dark Wizard." Dumbledore finished as an Order Member quickly spoke up.

"But sir what about the unborn child, if she absorbed Riddle's Magic, does that still mean there is a chance she will become Dark?" Tonks wondered as her former Headmaster shook his head.

"Actually Tonks, for the unborn child the effects will be the opposite of what Riddle had done to himself, so in other words the child will become a Pure Light Witch." Dumbledore informed a wide-eye group.

"So Headmaster you telling us that everything you said about Ms. Potter turning into a Dark Witch are all wrong!" Remus snapped as his Headmaster sadly nodded.

"That is what I am saying Remus, and from my current finding the odds of Ms. Potter turning Dark is a Million to one." Dumbledore gulped as a fist slammed into the table.

"Headmaster don't you realize what you done, you made us hate Stephanie for no reason, and not only that we lost a powerful Ally thanks to our betrayals!" Remus yelled as many agreed.

"Actually there is a chance of Ms. Potter helping us, since I believe Merlin had chosen her as his new Apprentice." Dumbledore quickly informed the group.

"Are you sure about this Headmaster?" Remus quickly asked an unsure Headmaster.

"Actually no, since Merlin would not say who he had picked for his Apprentice, but he did say that Ms. Potter is now under his protection." Dumbledore stopped as an Order Member quickly stood.

"So Sirius was right, I should have believed him instead of your lies!" Remus shouted as he glared at the Headmaster.

"What do you mean Remus, what did Mr. Black believe?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as the glare intensified.

"That we were wrong about Stephanie turning Dark, and he had proof of that!" Remus angrily informed his Headmaster. "But I didn't not listen to Sirius since I thought him being in Azkaban Prison must have done something to his mind." Remus softly whispered as he looked to the table.

"Remus did Sirius tell you about this proof of his?" Dumbledore wondered as the sickly looking Wizard shook his head.

"No Sirius didn't, he was supposed to show me the proof this summer, as soon as he get to his bank Vault." Remus stopped as he wished he had listened to his best friend.

"Then what ever Mr. Black had will most likely not come into the light." Dumbledore suggested as he sighed in relief.

"Um sir there is something I want to ask about Merlin." Molly worriedly asked, and the Headmaster nodded for her to continue. "It's about the Rumors about Merlin's not so famous deeds, are they true?" Molly wondered as many gulped as they remember the stories of the Immortal Wizard.

"The stories of Merlin's perverted habits are true I'm afraid, but from what I know he never went after any girl younger then eighteen, so Stephanie Virtue should be safe." Dumbledore informed a not so happy mother.

"From what I read, no girl is safe from that Pervert!" Molly screamed as many scooted away from her. "If I find that Wizard had touch Stephanie, he will wish he had died a long time ago!" Molly yelled as many gulped.

"Molly please I am sure Stephanie Virtue is safe for the time being, so let's end this Meeting for now." Dumbledore suggested as he made a quick getaway, thinking this would be enough to clear himself from Merlin's wraths.


	8. Merlin's Special Armor

A/N;About he special Leather outfit Alex and Stephanie had for Prophecy, I was actually thinking of not having it in my story, but after some thoughts, I going to use it in this story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

A week passed on the heavily Warded Island and as a messy hair young Witch did her morning run some called out to her. "Ms. Potter it's good to see you following my directions." Merlin smiled as he eyed the young Witch clad in shorts and a plain loose shirt stopped before him.

"I read you are a hard task maker, other then your perverted deeds." Stephanie cringed at the end of her sentence.

"I may be a pervert my dear, I know when to be one and when to be a teacher so do not worry your pretty little…" Merlin started to say, but another voice cut him off.

"I would not finish that sentence Merlin, or I will reconsider your training Ms. Potter." Snape hissed as he came out of the house. "And to let you know we had the Goblins place alarm Wards on the property to warn us of your unannounced arrival." Snape warned as the Immortal Wizard ignored him.

"Now Ms. Potter I have some books here I want you to study, it will help you with Wandless Magic and give you an idea of some of the Magic I will be teaching you." Merlin stopped as he made a normal size trunk appear, and the moment he opened it, it contents caused both young Witch and Potion Professor to blush deeply. "Oops wrong compartment sorry." Merlin quickly apologized as he quickly closed the trunk and waved his hand to cause it to glow. "Ok this should be the right compartment." Merlin smiled as he open the compartment and pulled out some books. "For this week I want you to continue your daily exercise, and between that try to do the Meditation techniques on chapters one to three in the Blue Books for the first few days." Merlin started as he passed the books to the young Witch. "Once you think you got the theory down, you can start on the second book on Wandless Magic, and hopefully by the time I get back, you will have mastered the basics." Merlin suggested, as the Potion Professor looked startled.

"Merlin you are not going to start training Ms. Potter in person?" Snape hissed as the Immortal Wizard shook his head.

"No not right now, since this part of Ms. Potter's training should be done by her alone, since I can judge how dedicated she is to my teachings." Merlin suggested as he closed the trunk and opened it to pull out a leather suite. "This is my special design Armor, which will fully protect you from damage induce Spells, but sadly it will just weaken non destructive spells." Merlin informed an interested Wizard.

"How effective is this suit?" Snape wondered as the Immortal Wizard shrugged.

"Let see, it can weaken a Killing Curse to the point it would just stun the person wearing the Armor." Merlin informed a shock Wizard.

"You telling me this Armor can protect it's wearer from the Killing Curse?" Snape quickly asked as the Immortal Wizard nodded. "It can, but sadly I only have two of this specially made Armor, and I am wearing the second one." Merlin warned as the young Witch took the Armor.

"Do I put this Armor on now, or later?" Stephanie wondered as the Immortal Wizard quickly answered.

"Now it would be the best, since the sooner you have it on, the better protected you are." Merlin suggested as the young Witch accepted it as she started walking back to her home, but he stopped her. "Ms. Potter before putting on the Armor, you need to take a bath, and please don't wear anything under it." Merlin quickly suggested as the young Witch turn to him.

"Why is that Merlin?" Stephanie wondered as the Innocent Immortal looked to her.

"The Armor has special Magical properties, and because of this it needs to be touching your body." Merlin warned as the now skeptical teen looked to the Armor.  
"Merlin you telling me this Armor is skintight?" Stephanie wondered as the Immortal nodded.

"It is, and a warning once it is on, you can't take it off, unless you need too for personal needs." Merlin warned as the young Witch look unsure about putting the Armor on, but decided to go ahead and follow directions.

In less then half an hour, the young Witches scream sent the smiling Immortal Wizard disappearing from the island, and the potion professor rushing into the home. "Stephanie what is wrong?" Snape quickly asked as he reached the closed door to the young Witches room.

"Merlin is a dead Wizard, there is no way I can wear this Armor out in the public." Stephanie cried out, as her potion Professor gulped wondering if he should ask what upset the young Witch.

"It can't be that bad, since Merlin is wearing his Armor, and I don't see anything wrong?" Snape suggested as he yell for an answer.

"That Pervert must be wearing his Armor under his Robes!" Stephanie yelled as the Professor cringed. "Merlin wasn't kidding when he said skintight, this Armor I like second skin since it is showing every detail of my body!" Stephanie screamed as the Potion Professor gulped as he walked away from the door.

"In that case since I need to check on some things at my home, so I will leave you to those books Merlin left you." Snape quickly suggested before disappearing from the house, to avoid learning more about the Armor.


	9. Merlin's Special Armor Prt 2

A/N;This Chapter just explains more about the Leather Armor, and why it is like the way it is.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

A week later, a not so happy teen sighed as her Potion Professor step into her home. "Had Merlin return yet?" Snape wondered as his former student shook her head.

"No and I really want to have a word with that Pervert, since thanks to this Armor of his, I can't move as quickly I want when I am wearing my normal clothes over it." Stephanie argued as her Professor felt a headache coming.

"In other words you have to remove all your clothes to use the Armor in a fight right." Snape groaned as the young Witch nodded.

"Actually a very short light shirt and shorts is all I can wear if I want to exercise and such." Stephanie embarrassedly informed a not so happy professor.

"Well at least the Armor is dark brown, and don't look like normal skin." Snape suggested as he saw the full body Armor stickling out of the teen's shirt.

"But still if I am in a fight, I will be to embarrass to cast a spell." Stephanie stopped as another Wizard appeared in the room.

"Ms. Potter..." Merlin started to say, but was cut off as a not so happy teen stood up looking ready to tear the older Wizard apart.

"Merlin, how so I remove this Armor, or at lease have it stop showing my body?" Stephanie screamed as the Immortal Wizard gulped.

"I'm afraid Ms. Potter the Armor can't be altered or removed until the danger to the user had passed." Merlin calmly informed a not so happy Teen.

"Merlin you telling us Ms. Potter have to bathe in that Armor and what about her personal Hygiene?" Snape sneered as the Immortal Wizard gave it a thought.

"The bottom half of the Armor can be partially removed to let Ms. Potter can use the bathroom, which I'm sure she already figured that out." Merlin smiled at the embarrass teen. "As for the rest of her body, the Armor has auto-cleaning charms on the inside, so she will not need to worry about body odor and such." Merlin finished as the young Witch glared at him.

"What about the fact I can't move very well while wearing my normal clothes over the Armor?" Stephanie quickly asked as her glare intensified.

"Actually I made the Armor to weigh more when clothes are worn over the Armor." Merlin quickly lifted his hand to stop the two from talking. "I did it not made it that way to see how Ms. Potter looked naked." Merlin quickly confessed. "The Weighted Armor will be part of Ms. Potter training program, to help strengthen her body, and increase her stamina." Merlin stopped as the young teen glaring lesson.

"I still don't see the reason for the Armor to show details of my body!" Stephanie angrily asked as the Immortal Wizard sighed.

"Actually since the Armor can't be removed, would you prefer to see the changes your body goes through during your training, or would you not want to have a clear idea of the changes your body goes through?" Merlin wondered as the teen gave it a thought.

"I guess you have a point Merlin, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Stephanie sneered as the Immortal Wizard grinned.

"Don't worry Ms. Potter by the end of this month you should be able to wear normal clothes over your Armor, as long as you continue exercising and such." Merlin suggested as he started his way back out. "But since I see you doing well with the Chapters I had assigned, please continue with the next few chapters for the next week." Merlin suggested before disappearing from the room.

Once alone the now confuse young teen turn to her professor. "Is it me, or Merlin is avoiding teaching me in person?" Stephanie wondered as her professor shrugged.

"Who knows how that old Pervert works, but still how is your lessons going?" Snape wondered as the teen sighed.

"I already master most of the Basics forms of Wandless Magic, and should be done with the chapters Merlin assigned me." Stephanie informed a shock professor.

"You already mastered the basics of Wandless Magic it should have taken any Wizard or Witch years to accomplish that level of magic." A very shock Snape stuttered out.

"Well the books Merlin gave me are easy to read, far easier then the books Hogwarts uses." Stephanie started as she proved it by wandlessly summoning her books.

"Unfortunately I still need more practice on the more advance spells." Stephanie argued as her professor continued staring at her.

"Stephanie I don't think even Dumbledore can Wandlessly summon anything larger then a Quill." Snape shockingly informed a startled teen.

"But I learn to Wandlessly summon things on my second try, and it was much easier then when I had learned to do it with my Wand." Stephanie quickly explained as the Potion professor gave it a thought.

"In that case Stephanie, I am started to believe being Merlin's Apprentice may have done you more good then I would have believed, and if this keeps up, you may turn the tied against your father." Snape hopped as did his former student.

"I guess you are right Severus, but still are you sure you still want me around that Pervert?" Stephanie wondered as her Professor cringed.

"No as much I hate it, there is nothing we can do to stop Merlin's perverted ways, and so we must try and bare it." Snape suggested before he had the young Witch show him other types of Wandless Magic she can do.


	10. Change of Plans

A/N;First to let you know this was not suppose to happen, Stephanie was not suppose to return there, but after working on this in my head, I felt it would be better to go ahead and do it this way.

Second to those who betrayed Stephanie, I am still working on if there would be redemption between everyone, but for right now I leaning to a no, which could change in later chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

August ?? 1996

A week before the school year, a messy hair witch daily routine was interrupted by older Wizard entering her home. "Merlin I thought you wasn't coming back till this weekend?" Stephanie quickly asked as the Immortal Wizard walked over to her.

"I'm just here to tell you that you should go back to Hogwarts for your finale schooling." Merlin suggested as the wide-eye Witch quickly protested.

"I can't, not with Dumbledore there..." Stephanie tried to say but the older Wizard cut her off.

"I know you are planning to try to learn all you can with the help of the few professors that is on your side, but I do think you should go back to school." Merlin suggested as the young Witch look not so nicely at him. "And plus with me at Hogwarts, I doubt Dumbledore will try anything to you." Merlin suggested, as the young Witch wasn't sure about this plan.

"So you are finally going to personally train me?" Stephanie wondered as the Immortal Wizard nodded.

"I am, since before now I needed you to learn the basics of Wandless Magic before I can start your real training, and from what I can tell you are at the level I would prefer to start your training." Merlin calmly informed the now groaning teen.

"Fine I will get in touch with Aunt Minnie, and see about getting my classes ready for next year." A not so happy Stephanie informed an accepting Immortal.

"In that case, I will meet you at Hogwarts in a couple weeks, so you can spend the last of your summer with your friends and preparing your return to Hogwarts." Merlin suggested before disappearing from the room.

Once the Immortal Wizard gone, the young Witch quickly sent a note to one of her professors, whom to her surprise appeared in her home just minutes later. "Aunt Minnie, I didn't think you could come?" Stephanie smiled as she hugged her stern looking professor.

"Well I had to come now, since you just wrote that you coming back to Hogwarts, I would think you would never want to be near those who had betrayed you?" McGonagall firmly asked, as she looked glad to see her student looking a lot better then the years before.

"Actually Aunt Minnieit was Merlin's idea for me to return to school." Stephanie gulped as her professor gave a look of disgust.

"So it is true, you are that Pervert's Apprentice." McGonagall spat as quickly led the young teen to a chair. "Stephanie please tell me did that pervert didn't touch you?" McGonagall worriedly asked her former student.

"No Merlin is hardly here, and Severus is always here during the few times he been here." Stephanie quickly assured her professor.

"I'm glad, and in that case, I will see about getting your class schedule ready, and then make sure the Headmaster does not know of your return until you arrive at the Feast." McGonagall suggested as the teen agreed.

"Thank you Aunt Minnie, I will be looking forward to see you back here." Stephanie smiled, as did her professor.

"I will return in couple days, so keep safe alright." McGonagall smiled before disappearing with a pop after a goodbye hug.

Diagon Alley

Just days before the start of the school year, three friends were getting their school supplies, when one of them heard her name called upon. "Stephanie you had us all worry where have you been?" Hermione scolded as she and her friend stepped before the three friends.

"I don't see why my well being should concern you, since I was never your friend in the first place." Stephanie spat as she walked pass the two who betrayed her.

"How can you say that after all we been through?" Ron yelled as the messy hair Witch turned to him.

"Simply really, I knew you both and a few others were reporting everything I did to the Headmaster, since the first day I met you." Stephanie spat at the two before her looked worried. "In other words don't even bother talking to me, since we were never friends in the first place." Stephanie spat as she walked away.

"Potter tells us then what you are doing with Neville and Loony, since they too are reporting everything to the Headmaster!" Ron shouted without thinking.

"Simple Ron Weasley, we were actually spying for Stephanie, both Luna and I never was Loyal to that Lying Headmaster." Neville spat as the young brown hair Witch turn to him.

"Guys I admit the Headmaster isn't perfect, after all the mistakes he made towards your life Stephanie, but please give him another chance." Hermione begged, as her former friend looked disgusted.

"Mistakes Hermione, I know for certain that the Headmaster knew who my real parents were, from the beginning of my conception." Stephanie hissed as the two former friends back away. "So there was no reason for him to say I was Riddle's Biological Daughter!" Stephanie cried as her two true friends comforted her.

"Ron, Hermione you better leave us, and please tell Dumbledore we quite the Order, since we both are tired of feeding them lies." Neville sneered as they walked away.

With the three friends gone, the red hair young Wizard looked not so nicely. "I don't believe them, how could they destroy our friendship?" Ron angrily asked his friend.

"No Ron they are right, friends suppose to be of trust and understanding and we never had them from the beginning." Hermione sadly informed her friend. "I am starting to believe we should never have listened to the Headmaster in the first place." Hermione could only say as she walked away with her friend following.


	11. The Poenix House

A/N;Fianlly I had revealed all Stephanie true friends, it actually took me this long to figure how to do it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

September 01 1996

Hogwarts/Great Hall

Just as the last of the First Years Sorted, and as the Headmaster stood up, a flash of light caused a small round and golden table to appear at the side to everyone's shock. "Albus what is that table is for?" McGonagall quickly asked as a flash of golden light made an elderly Wizard with a wooden staff appear in the middle of the room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sorry I am late, but I am here to reopen my House." Merlin firmly stated to the shock of the staff.

"Merlin what do you mean your House?" Snape sneered as he glared at the Immortal Wizard.

"What I mean Professor, since I helped the Founders of Hogwarts there was a House created in my name." Merlin calmly informed an unbelieving Headmaster.

"I wasn't aware of a Fifth House Merlin, and if there was one, I am afraid it was voided a long time ago." Dumbledore warned as the Immortal Wizard shook his head.

"No it was not voided by anyone Headmaster, I personally had the Founders make sure that my house would not be known until I see fit to bring it out in the open." Merlin firmly informed a shock Headmaster. "And you want proof, look into the Founders Logs, and you will now see my House." Merlin smiled as a large book appeared before the Headmaster, and he quickly flipped the pages.

In no time, the now Defeated Headmaster looked up to the smiling Immortal. "The Phoenix House, but it says it is for those with a Pure of Heart, but what does that mean?" Dumbledore quickly ask as the Immortal Wizard answered.

"That House is for those students who would believe that Trust, Friendship and Honesty are more important then Rumors, lies and deception." Merlin started as many gulped knowing the Immortal Wizard was talking about them. "Now that said, I believe a Resorting is in order." Merlin stopped as the Headmaster stood up looking not so nicely at him.

"Wait a minute you can't just come in here and Resort the students!" Dumbledore quickly protested as the Immortal Wizard sent a blast of pure Magic to send the Headmaster back onto his seat.

"Actually I can Headmaster, since I own Ninety Percent of this School, what I say is Law." Merlin warned as many gulped. "Now that said, would Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood please go to your new House." Merlin smiled as the two friends nodded as they stood from their former Tables, and walked over to the new Table. "Next are Cho Chang and Hannah Abbott." Merlin continued and the two students nodded as they stood and walked over to the new table. "Now the last two students are Draco Malfoy, and of course my Apprentice Stephanie Potter." Once Merlin called out the last two names, the former blond Slytherin stood smirking at his Housemates as he walked over to the new table, to be warmly welcomed by his new house to everyone's shock.

"Merlin I believe you are missing your Apprentice, which I know is no longer a student here." Dumbledore warned as the doors opened for a messy hair Witch.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I decided to come back to school to finish my schooling." Stephanie calmly informed a shock Headmaster. "And remember this Headmaster, I am fully protected by my Master, so you better not do anything to upset me." Stephanie warned as she went to the new table.

"So Potter you admit it you are He Who must Not Be Name's daughter!" Ron screamed, as those in Phoenix House looked disgusted.

"Weasley were you deaf just a few minutes ago, since Merlin called Stephanie his Apprentice." Draco calmly reminded a red face Wizard.

"That will be enough, I will no longer tolerate the lies that were circulated by the Headmaster, and if I hear that my Apprentice being trouble, I will make sure your house is so far in the Negatives, there will be no hope for the House Cup." Merlin warned as he sat at the new Table, and begins talking with his House.

With the Immortal Wizard done, the not so happy Headmaster began the Feast, and sat down realizing everything he tried to accomplish was crashing before his eyes.

With the Headmaster losing hope, the Immortal Wizard looked to those around him. "Now that we are finally together, I will start your training." Merlin smiled at the smiling students.

"So when do we begin Master." Stephanie wondered as the Immortal Wizard pulled out a number of Parchments.

"Your training will begin during your DADA class, in other words you all will not be joining your peers for this class." Merlin warned as he passed the class schedules.

"Um Merlin according to my schedule, I am still with my former Housemates." Malfoy worriedly asked the Immortal Wizard.

"Mr. Malfoy I am afraid that can't be help, you six will still continue going to classes with your former houses, but all points taken or given will go to Phoenix House." Merlin warned as those around him accepted it.

"What about our Dorms, will we still sleep in our former House?" Cho wondered as the Immortal shook his head.

"No I have a special Tower you all will be sleeping in, and once we have eaten I will lead you to it." Merlin suggested, as the six students could not wait to see their new Dorm.


	12. Surprises

A/N; I am planing to have Serpentine Riddle appear in the next chapter, so expect a battle scene.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Great Hall

Soon the Welcoming Feast ended, and as the dishes cleared, the Immortal Wizard stood from his chair. "Well I guess it is time to take my students to their Tower." Merlin smiled as his six student stood.

"Um Merlin where is Phoenix Tower?" Draco wondered, as did his five housemates.

"The Tower is not far from here, so please follow me." Merlin suggested as he walked out of the room with the six students following.

Phoenix Tower

Surprisingly after a short walk toward the school entrance, the small group of students stopped before a Tapestry of a burning Phoenix. "Where did this come from, I don't remember it being here?" Cho wondered as the others quickly agreed.

"Actually I doubt anyone would never have notice this Tapestry here before, since it was Warded so it would not be seen until now." Merlin smiled placing his hand on the Tapestry. "Trust, Friendship, and Honesty." Merlin called out and the Tapestry shimmered before the group. "Alright guys we have ten seconds to go into our dorms, so hurry now." Was Merlin only warning before walking into the Tapestry, and soon his student followed.

Once through the Tapestry, the six students was shock to see a mirror image of their Common Rooms, but what surprise them it looked brand new and without the Mid Evil look. "Wow Merlin was this Tower just made?" Stephanie quickly asked the Immortal.

"Actually no, since this is how Hogwarts suppose to look like, and not like an ancient looking castle." Merlin informed six shock students.

"Wait then why is Hogwarts look like it is now, if it suppose to look brand new?" Draco wondered as the Immortal Wizard shrugged.

"It must have happen when I was taking a few hundred years nap which I usual take between Dark Times." Merlin suggested as he looked out of the window to see the part of the school. "From the way the Founders and I made this castle, a Headmaster from hundred years ago probably set the Wards to Defense Mode, which will transfigure the castle into this state, since the Wards will put all of its Magic into defending the castle." Merlin surmise as the students took in everything said. "But strange I wonder why the Headmaster never returned the school back to normal once the danger had passed?" Merlin wondered as a student spoke up.

"There been a number of small Sieges made by Dark Wizards in the past hundred years." Cho started as she tried to remember. "Could be that maybe because of there were so many attempts to take over this school, a Headmaster decided to keep the school in Defense Mode, and later they forgotten about changing it back?" Cho suggested as the others agreed.

"You are probably right Ms. Chang, but unfortunately keeping the school in Deference Mode for so long will weaken the Wards, I am actually surprise that the school still has its Wards." Merlin informed the now six worried students.

"Merlin, can you change the school back to how it supposed to look like?" Draco wondered as the Immortal Wizard nodded.

"I can since I do have more control over the Wards around the Castle then the Headmaster do." Merlin firmly informed the student as his aura appeared around his body.

"Unfortunately it will take all night for me to put the castle in rest Mode as I would like to call it." Merlin smiled as he closed his eyes as if he was meditating.

With the Immortal Wizard busy, the six students decided to sleep early so they could get up early in the morning to start on their morning exercises.

The following morning the entire student and faculty was shock to see their school change from an ancient looking castle, to be change into something out of a Fairy Tale, and as a not so happy Headmaster saw a certain Immortal, he quickly spoke up. "Merlin is this your doing?" Dumbledore quickly demanded, as the Immortal Wizard looked bored.

"It is Headmaster, since I think the Wards were in Defense Mode for far too long." Merlin calmly informed startled Headmaster.

"What do you mean the Wards were in Defense mode, the Wards should have been in normal Mode?" Dumbledore quickly asked as the Immortal Wizard looked not so nicely at him.

"Well you were wrong Headmaster, and thanks to this error, the Wards were weakened by Ninety percent!" Merlin warned as the professors gulped at the knowledge that they were so close to losing their Wards. "And because of this I decided to act, since if the Wards were kept this way for the next five or ten years, it would have not been able to protect the school from Muggle Tourists." Merlin warned as went to his table to be with his students.

With the Immortal Wizard seated, the stern professor turn to her headmaster. "Albus I thought you were very familiar with the School's Wards?" McGonagall firmly asked the Headmaster.

"I am Minerva, but since most of the school records were destroyed in a Magical fire about two hundred years ago, there was lots of things about the school were lost, including all the records of the original Wards." Dumbledore tried to explain. "And the one to change the Wards to Defense, Offensive, and Normal Modes were lost in that fire." Dumbledore quickly added which the stern professor accepted it.

"In that case Headmaster Dumbledore, you better have a long chat with Merlin about the many things about this school that was lost , and lets hope the Wards was worst of the problems." McGonagall firmly suggested as the Headmaster agreed before finishing his breakfast.


	13. Stephanie Wrath

A/N; First of all sorry for the late update, I been so busy to write anything for the last week, that I couldn't write anything until now.

Second I know I said Serpentine would make a appearance, unfortunately Stephanie lashing out at everyone was done earlier then I had plan and forced me to make the battle scene for the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October ?? 1996

A month pass as the students prepare for their Hogsmeade Weekend, and as six students walked over to the exit of the school, two former friends stopped them. "Stephanie how long are you going to ignore us, since we are sorry for betraying you." Hermione begged as her former friend closed her eyes as she remembered her visions of the Betrayers.

"I don't think so Hermione, since I know you both were set on turning on me when the Headmaster tells you to do so!" Stephanie glared at the two guilty looking friends. "So tell me this, how can I trust you two when you prefer to base my character on what others say about me, instead of learning it for yourself." Stephanie glared, as the two friends looked down ashamed.

"But we had no choice but to believe the Headmaster since he was persistent that you were going dark Stephanie." Ron quickly explained as he kept looking down. "And since everyone says the Headmaster is never wrong, what do you think we should believe?" Ron questioned as the dare to look to his former friend.

"Well the Headmaster is not as perfect as many believe Ron Weasley, and next time someone tells you about someone, make sure you learn all the facts before destroying another friendship, since there is no way I will be your friend again!" Stephanie angrily hissed as she and her true friends push their way pass the betrayers.

With the six friends gone, the two friends looked to the retreating backs. "Hermione how did Stephanie learn our plans with the Headmaster?" Ron questioned as his friend shrugged.

"Could be her Visions that was plaguing Stephanie last summer, but it is strange I thought they were only about Riddle?" Hermione wondered, as her friend looked unsure.

"You are right, maybe we should talk with the Headmaster about this." Ron suggested as his friend look not so nicely at him.

"Ron going to the Headmaster is what started this mess in the first place, and right now I am no longer going to him unless it is for school proposes." Hermione argued as she headed towards her tower.

"Wait I thought we was going to Hogsmeade together?" Ron quickly called out.

"Sorry Ron I don't feel to well right now, I think I will rest in my dorm until lunch." Hermione suggested as tears fell she rush back to her Dorm to confusion of her friend.

Hogsmeade

The busy Village packed with students and adults rushing about buying things, and as six friends separated, they agreed to meet for lunch.

In an hour, three friends were in the bookstore looking for several books. "Stephanie, I wonder why Merlin wanted us to get books on Wandless Magic, since isn't the books he has enough to teach us?" Neville wondered as he looked in through the special Magic Section of the store.

"Neville didn't you hear why we are doing this, since Merlin wanted us to compare how Wandless Magic is taught now to the books he has." Luna calmly reminded her friend.

"Hey I was half asleep lying on my girlfriend's very comfortable lap, so it was hard to listen." Neville argued as his girlfriend blush.

"In that case, maybe I should make my lap off limits when we are talking to Merlin." Stephanie warned as her boyfriend quickly apologized.

"Ok sorry I will pay more attention to Merlin I promise Stephanie." Neville quickly begged as the girls laughed.

"Wow Stephanie, you got Neville so whipped, to bad I still need to work more on my boyfriend to bring him to Neville's level." Luna dreamily suggested as they continuing looking for books

After buying a bag full of books, the three friends were heading to the Three Broomsticks, when the messy hair Witch grabbed onto her boyfriend to support her. "Stephanie are you getting a Vision?" Luna wondered as her friend had a clouded look.

"A Vision now, but it can't be Stephanie never get any Visions while she is awake." An unsure Neville reminded his friend, but an unwelcome noise got his attention.

"Oh I am going to be sick." Stephanie cried out, and her friends quickly conjured a bag, which she took and threw up into it.

In a few minutes, the now sickly looking friend looked to her friends. "Stephanie are you alright now?" Luna worriedly asked as her friend shook her head.

"No since this Vision proves it, I am a True Seer." Stephanie groaned since she was hoping this would not happen.

"Well Merlin will be very happy to teach you all he knows." Neville suggested as his friend glared at him.

"Yeah sure Neville like I want to spend more time with that Pervert." Stephanie argued but knew her friend was right, she need the old pervert knowledge of the gift she seem to have.

"Stephanie you can ask Merlin once we get back, but what was your vision about?" Luna wondered as her friend gulped.

"Tom will be sending his Death Munchers on an attack in a Muggle Village somewhere around here, and it will be tonight." Stephanie warned as she took out her special golden Medallion, that she always kept around her neck. "It's a good thing this Portkey can bypass the Advance Anti-Wards around Hogwarts." Stephanie gladly informed her friends, before they all touched her shoulders and was gone from the village.

Hogwarts/Phoenix House

Once the three friends appeared in the large common room, they were not surprise to see the Immortal Wizard waiting for them. "I see that Ms. Potter will need extra Training base on the Gift she had now finally accepted." Merlin grinned, as his Apprentice looked not so nicely at him.

"Fine I am a True Seer, but Merlin do you know anything about the Death Munchers attack?" Stephanie glaringly asked a nodding Immortal.

"The attack will be tonight, and I know where and exactly when it will be." Merlin informed the friends before turning to the young Wizard. "But before we start, Mr. Longbottom please have Hedwig send a note to your other Housemates just to say that you are back in Hogwarts before they start to worry about your absence from the Village." Merlin warned as the forgetful teen nodded as he gathered some Parchments and quickly wrote a letter.

Once the letter sent, the Immortal Wizard quickly formed a plan. "Ms. Potter I'm afraid we will need help with this attack, and I hate to say this, but we will need Dumbledore's Order." Merlin warned as his young Apprentice cringed.

"Fine from what I saw I guess we do need their help." A not so happy Stephanie agreed. "But this will mean Dumbledore will see Serpentine?" Stephanie warned as the Immortal Wizard cringe.

"Ms. Potter I wish you had chosen another form to use as a disguise, but since we can't change it, I guess it will do." Merlin grumbled as he looked to his Apprentice. "But as for the Headmaster seeing you, I will try to make up a believable story so the Order will not fire any spells at you." Merlin suggested as he held out his hand. "But for now, Ms. Potter please take hold of my hand, and we will go straight to the Headmaster's Office." Merlin suggested and once his Apprentice took hold of his hand, they were gone from the room.

Grimmauld Pl

In the dark kitchen, a small group of Wizards and Witches were talking about the reason why they were summon, but stopped as their leader walked into the kitchen with a famous Wizard. "Good of you all to come, since I'm afraid Voldemort is making a move against a Muggle town." Dumbledore warned as the Aurors looked to him.

"Where is this attack will be, and is your sources reliable?" Shacklebolt quickly ask as the Immortal Wizard spoke up.

"Since I am a True Seer, my Visions are never wrong." Merlin firmly informed the shock dark Auror. "As to where the attack will be, I can create Portkeys that will bypass all types of Anti-Wards, which I am certain the Death Eaters will set up before the attack." Merlin warned as many accepted it.

"One second Merlin, I am wondering why Ms. Potter is here, since she is just a child, she shouldn't be concern in adult matters?" Molly firmly asked as she noticed the messy hair Witch beside the Immortal.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, since Ms. Potter is our only hope in defeating the Dark Lord, I would think she should know the going ones outside of the school." Merlin started as he held up his hand to stop the Elder Weasley from interrupting him. "And plus since Ms. Potter's is my Apprentice, she is required to be at my side so she will know what I know." Merlin firmly informed a not so happy parent.

"Fine then, at least I don't want her fighting, or there will be hell to pay." Molly warned, as the young Witch looked not so nicely at her.

"Mrs. Weasley why would my well being be of any concern to you, since I know you would rather send me to Azkaban Prison, then to help care for me!" Stephanie snapped, as the elder Weasley looked startled.

"I don't know what you mean Ms. Potter I always am looking for your best interests." Molly tried to say, but the young Witch cut her off.

"My best interest that is a laugh, since I know before you found out that I was not going to be the next Dark Witch, you were ready to do everything to make sure I don't live to adulthood." Stephanie hissed as many looked down in shame. "I know you all were planning to send me to Azkaban Prison with trump up charges that the Headmaster would present to the Wizarding Court, to have me immediately arrested and then kissed without even having a trial." Stephanie snapped as the Elder Weasley quickly spoke up.

"Please Ms. Potter we never would go threw that plan, I would have tried to change the Headmaster mind." Molly tried to say, but the young Witch cut her off.

"Now that is a lie Mrs. Weasley, since I also know you believe I had talked your precious son and daughter to coming with me to the Department of Mysteries, you were one of the many who quickly accepted the Headmaster's plans without a second thought." Stephanie accused as the worried red hair Witch gulp. "And to let you know, the Headmaster had ordered Hermione, Ron and Ginny to follow me where ever I go, so in other words, my so call friends were forced to come with me, thanks to him." Stephanie angrily informed a guilty looking parent.

"Stephanie..." Molly tried to say but as tears fell, she knew the young Witch was right.

With the elder Weasley quiet, the Aging Headmaster spoke up. "Ms. Potter please don't be angry at us, since we all make mistakes." Dumbledore tried to say, but a glare silence him.

"Mistakes, I know for certain you knew of my true parentage Headmaster, but you decided to hide that fact to fit your so call plans." Stephanie shot back, as the Headmaster gulped.

"Ms. Potter how did you gotten that information, and not only that you seem to know thing I know things you shouldn't be aware of?" Dumbledore worriedly asked a glaring teen.

"Simple the Visions I told you I been having of Tom, is not caused by the so call Link through my Cursed Scar." Stephanie sneered as the Headmaster gulped. "Since as long as I remember, I had being seeing short visions of events that concerning me, and in time I been able to use these Visions to help me through life." Stephanie informed a shock group.

"Stephanie what sort of Visions have you been having?" Dumbledore quickly ask his student.

"I had all sorts of Vision Headmaster, from your first meeting with Ron and Hermione, and then later Ginny, to have them to spy on me." Stephanie angrily informed a wide-eye headmaster. "Oh and don't bother going to your so call spies, since I already cut all ties from them." Stephanie warned as she turn to leave, but was immediately called upon.

"Ms. Potter are you willing to throw away five years of friendship?" Dumbledore quickly asked as his student turned on him.

"What friendship Headmaster, since I was never friends to those traitors in the first place." Stephanie spat before leaving the room to avoid talking to anyone.

Once the young Witch left, the Immortal Wizard cleared his throat to their attention. ""Now that is out of the way, we should see about this coming battle tonight." Merlin suggested before Conjuring a map of the town. "Oh before I forget, I will have a friend joining us, and a warning she may not look like it, but I assure you Serpentine is on our side." Merlin warned as the now startled Headmaster looked to him.

"Serpentine, as in Snake?" Dumbledore quickly asked as those around him gulped.

"Yes since a Transfiguration curse made her into the female version of Tom Riddle." Merlin informed a shock group.

"Merlin are you sure this Serpentine can be trusted?" Shacklebolt quickly asked as the Immortal nodded.

"Serpentine is loyal to the Light, so you don't need to worry about a female version of Voldemort running amuck." Merlin suggested before going over the battle plans with the Order.


	14. Serpentine Appears

A/N; Sorry I was going to add more to the battle, but Writter's Block quickly change my plans, and I was force to either wait it out or shorting it to the way it is now.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Unknown Town

It is well into the night, as a small modern looking town is slowly turning in for the night, flashes of light announced the arrival of groups of light Robe Wizards and Witches appeared in their small park. "Everyone scatter and make sure the center of the park is clear." Merlin ordered and as everyone dispersed, an elderly Wizard went up to him.  
"Merlin where is Serpentine, I thought you said she would be here?" Dumbledore wondered as the Immortal Wizard shrugged.

"I sent my friend to place some of my special Runes around the park, so she could be anywhere." Merlin suggested as they all made themselves invisible to surprise the enemy the second they arrive.

At the perimeter of the park, a Serpent-like Witch wearing a very short and form fitting white dress had dropped the last of the stones she received earlier. "I really need to stop accepting Merlin special clothes." Serpentine grumbled as she tugged on the dress that did very little to hide the very revealing the full body Armor she had on under it.

"Well at least this dress doesn't show any embarrassing details of my body." Serpentine sighed as she made herself invisible, and waited for the enemy to appear.

An hour later flashes of light announced the arrival of a large group of masked Dark Robe Wizards, whom quickly looked around confuse. "Malfoy what is going on, we all should be scattered about the town and not in the middle of this park!" A large Wizard shouted as another quickly spoke up.

"Avery, I program the Portkeys myself, they should have sent us all over the town." Malfoy started to say, but stopped as a Snake-like Witch appeared before him. "Master, what are you doing here, I thought you was going to leave the town to us?" Malfoy stuttered out as he and his men quickly bowed before her.

"Wow I didn't think this disguise would work this well." Serpentine thought as she gave a snakelike smiled. "Actually Malfoy, I am not your so call Half Blood Master." Serpentine hissed as the masked Wizards quickly stood up as they realize something was wrong.

"How dare you impersonate our Master?" Malfoy sneered as he sent a Dark Curse at the Witch.

"I dare since I can." Serpentine hissed as she dodged the curse, and with the speed and grace of a snake, she slammed her fist into the elder Malfoy. "REDUCTO!" Serpentine yelled as her fist hit the Masked Wizard, sending him flying backwards and crashing into his comrades.

It took a moment the fallen Death Eaters to get up looking angrily at the Witch. "How dare you, you will pay for this outrage!" Malfoy painfully shouted, as he stood ready to attack.

"I don't think so Malfoy, but I do think you should surrender or Dumbledore will have his Order attack you." Serpentine warned as the Masked Wizards quickly looked around to see themselves surrounded.

"Dumbledore, how did you know about this attack?" Malfoy angrily shouted, as he and his men prepared to defend themselves.

"Actually Mr. Malfoy this is my doing!" Merlin calmly informed a wide-eye Masked Wizard.

"Merlin, so the stories of your return are true!" Malfoy sneered, as the Immortal Wizard looked bored.

"Of course they are Malfoy I did made myself known to the public months ago." Merlin calmly informed the not so happy Wizard.

"It doesn't matter the Dark Lord will put an end to your meddling ways." Malfoy sneered as he reached into his Robes, instantly all the masked Wizards were gone, only to appear a few seconds later unconscious on the ground.

"Well this went better then expected, but sadly a few did get threw my Anti-Portkey Wards." Merlin smiled as he turned to the shock Headmaster. "Headmaster I think you guys should clean up this mess, before the Death Eaters awake." Merlin suggested before he and his Apprentice disappeared from the park.

Once alone, the Headmaster looked to his men. "I wondered if this is the real reason Merlin wanted us here, so he wouldn't need to gather up the prisoners." Dumbledore suggested as the Head Auror agreed.

"It wouldn't surprise me this was probably Merlin's plan from the beginning." Shacklebolt sighed before ordering the Order and his Aurors to gather up the Dark Wizards.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's Office

The following morning the office fireplace blazed up in green flames startling the Headmaster as he sat at his desk. "Auror Shacklebolt how can I help you?" Dumbledore wondered as the Head Auror looked to him.

"Headmaster, I need a word with you, can I step in for a moment of your time." Shacklebolt firmly asked as the Headmaster nodded.

"Give me a few minutes to remove the Floo Block on my Fireplace." Dumbledore suggested as the Head Auror nodded before disappearing from the flames.

Within five minutes, the Head Auror now sitting in the office looked gravely at the Headmaster. "Headmaster I'm sorry to do this, but after the revelations of what learn last night, I am giving you a Court Order to disassemble the Order of the Phoenix, or I will be force to arrest you if you continue it." Shacklebolt warned as he passed some parchments.

"Shacklebolt you can't be serious, you need the Order to help with the Death Eater's threat." Dumbledore quickly reminded his friend as he read the Parchment.

"I doubt the Order is needed anymore Headmaster since we now have Merlin to help us." Shacklebolt firmly informed the not so happy Headmaster. "And plus after lying to us, to make us hate Ms. Potter for no reason, I doubt anyone in the Order will trust you ever again." Shacklebolt warned as he stood to leave.

"Wait is there anything I can do to correct my mistakes, so I can continue helping the War against Tom." Dumbledore quickly asked as the Dark Auror shrugged.

"Right now I doubt there is anything you can say Headmaster, just be glad I didn't arrest you for misusing your position to go against Ms. Potter, since I do have every right to do so." Shacklebolt warned as he left threw the Fireplace.

With the Auror gone, the Headmaster was not too happy. "This can't be happening I lost everything I had work so hard to accomplish." Dumbledore thought as he looked over the Parchments. "There must a way to overturn this Court Order." Dumbledore thought, but as he finished reading the Parchments, he knew there was only one way to do this. "I got to see Madam Bones, and hopefully with her help I can cancel this Court Order, which will allow me to continue the Order." Dumbledore hoped as he got up from his desk and left threw the Fireplace.

Hours later, a very tired and much drained Headmaster sat back at his desk. "There was nothing I can do, everyone I thought could help me, had turned against me." Dumbledore thought as he closed his eyes knowing all the things he had accomplish was for nothing.


	15. Merlin Plan

A/N; Sorry for the long update here is the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

November ?? 1996

Riddle's Manor

Screams heard as a snakelike Wizard tortured his servants. "How dare you lose more then half of my men!" Voldemort yelled at his shaken followers. "You should have stayed and fought instead of running away!" Voldemort hissed as many of his followers cover in pain.

"But my lord, both Dumbledore and Merlin was there and there was no way we can stand a chance of defeating them." A Death Eater tried to say, but a curse cut him off.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort madly hissed as his follower went down in pain. "Did I ask for accuses!" Voldemort yelled as he glared at his shaken followers. "Merlin is nothing but an old fossil, and that so call Headmaster is no more powerful now then when he defeated Grindelwald fifty years ago!" Voldemort glaringly yelled as a bright golden light got his attention.

"I am an old fossil you should check yourself in the Mirror Tom." Merlin calmly informed a not so happy Dark Lord glared at him.

"Merlin, how dare you come here?" Voldemort yelled as he pulled out his wand, only to have it fly out of his hands and across the room to his shock, since the Immortal Wizard had not moved.

"I dare since I know I can, but how much I would love to end your pitiful life Tom I know I can't since you are connected to a Prophecy." Merlin calmly informed wide-eye Dark Lord.

"Merlin if you value your life, tell me what you know about that Prophecy!" Voldemort quickly demanded as he stood to face the Immortal.

"Sorry Tom, I don't know the main details of the Prophecy, but I do know enough to know there is only one person that can stop you, and you already know who she is." Merlin hinted as the Dark Lord's eyes widen more.

"Stephanie Potter, you got to be kidding, she is just a kid whom barely scratch the level of power I am at!" Voldemort yelled, as the Immortal Wizard looked bored.  
"Tom you are gravely mistaking, since you made a serious mistake by magically attacking your Magical Container." Merlin hinted at the Dark Lord's glare.

"What do you mean Merlin Magical Container?" Voldemort demanded as the Immortal shook his head in pity.

"What I mean Tom, is that thanks to the Ritual you perform on Stephanie at her conception, you actually protected her from your own Dark Curses, so in other words you can't Magically kill her." Merlin laughed as the Dark Lord fell back into his seat in shock at the revelations. "It is too bad you never gone over the Ritual with a fine tooth comb, or you would have realized if you had killed Stephanie with a normal Weapon, you would not be in the mess you are in now." Merlin grinned as the Dark Lord glare.

"It doesn't matter how I kill Potter, when the time comes she will be begging for her death." Voldemort yelled as the Immortal Wizard back away.  
"We will see Tom, we will see." Merlin only said as he disappeared in a bright golden light.

With the Immortal Wizard gone, the Dark Lord closed his eyes lost in his thoughts. "If I can't magically kill Potter, then I will have to do this the old fashion way." Voldemort grinned as he waved his hand, and a silver sword appeared before him. "I had been dieing to use my ancestor's sword." Voldemort laughed as he took hold of the sword and felt his power level rise. "Thank you Merlin for showing me the way to end Potter life, since there is no way she can protect herself from the Sword of Slytherin." Voldemort laughed while placing the sword beside his thrown, and began planning.

Hogwarts/Phoenix House

In the Common Room, the Immortal Wizard appeared before his charges. "Ms. Potter it worked, Tom had taken the bait and had leveled the playing field to our favor." Merlin grinned, as his apprentice looked unsure.

"Merlin are you sure I can do this, I only used a sword once, and it was dumb luck that I had survive the Chamber incident." Stephanie worriedly questioned as the Immortal Wizard waved his hand, instantly a silver sword appeared floating before him.

"I know you can, since this is your ancestor's sword Ms. Potter." Merlin stopped as he handed the sword to the young teen. "So please accept your heritage, since it is the only way you can defeat Tom right now." Merlin warned as the young Witch took hold of the sword, and felt a power flowing into her, but it ended as quickly as it started. .  
"What the..." Stephanie cried out as fell onto the couch.

"That power you just felt is a fraction of the true power of the Sword of Gryffindor Stephanie, but I am afraid in order for you to unleash the sword's full potential, you will need more training." Merlin warned as the young Witch gulped.

"If learning to use this sword is the only way to defeat Tom, please teach me all you know." Stephanie begged as the Immortal Wizard nodded.

"Then be weary since the training you will be now be facing will be twice as hard as before." Merlin warned before dismissing his charge to rest before her next training session the following day.

DADA Classroom

The following afternoon, the not so happy Headmaster stepped into the room, to see one of his students swinging something that should have been in his office. "Ms. Potter care to explain why do you have school property?" Dumbledore firmly asked as he pointed to the sword in the young Witches hand.

"Actually Headmaster you are wrong, the Sword of Gryffindor belongs more to his Heir then to the school." Merlin warned as the Headmaster turned to him.

"But the Heir of Gryffindor had not yet to be found, and since his line is lost in history, there is no way to find his heir!" Dumbledore argued as the Immortal Wizard waved his hand to make a large Parchment to appear.

"Actually Headmaster, I been keeping track of Heirs to powerful Wizards and Witches, and if you can see Stephanie is a direct descendant to a number of them." Merlin firmly warned as the now wide-eye Headmaster looked to the Parchment.

"Merlin you had to come and meddle in my affairs!" Dumbledore angrily spat as the not so happy Immortal glared at him.

"Headmaster I only meddle if things would have gone wrong for the Light Side, and from my Visions you Dumbledore would have place us in a never ending Darkness." Merlin warned as his power sent the Headmaster stumbling backwards. "Headmaster I have every right to banish you from Hogwarts, since I do know all your so call plans for the Greater Good." Merlin spat as he stepped closer to the Headmaster.

"But my plans would have worked..." Dumbledore tried to say, but stumbled backwards as the Immortal Wizard sent a strong blast of pure magic.

"That is laugh Headmaster I know your true plans were to make yourself the most powerful Light Wizard in history by eliminating all your competitions." Merlin spat as he glared at the wide-eye Headmaster. "You are a fool in thinking you can take on any Darkness that came your way, since no Light Wizard no matter how powerful they are, can fight the Darkness alone." Merlin warned as the Headmaster quickly spoke up.

"Then what about you Merlin, using your power to make yourself famous." Dumbledore argued as the very unhappy Immortal sent him flying into the wall.

It took a few moments for the Headmaster to painfully stand up from where he had fallen, only to see the Immortal Wizard standing before him. "Headmaster did you think I am Immortal by choice, since you are greatly mistaking." Merlin spat as the Headmaster looked to him. "This is Morgan's Cursed Headmaster, a Curse that should have trapped my soul in a rotting Corpse." Merlin informed the Headmaster with a look of disgust. "I was very lucky that I was able to alter the Curse so instead of Imprisoning me in my Crypt, I would be free to roam about the World in an ageless body for all of eternity." Merlin glared as the Headmaster gulped.

"So there is no way for you to die?" Dumbledore gulped as the Immortal nodded.

"From what I can tell Headmaster, nothing not even the Killing Curse can put me out of my misery, so don't even think of trying to find a way to end my Immortality, since I had been trying to end my pitiful existence for the first several centuries." Merlin glared daring the Headmaster to say something stupid.

"I'm sorry..." Dumbledore started but the Immortal interrupted.

"I don't want your pity Headmaster, I just want to make sure that if I have to live for all of eternity, I would live in a world free of Darkness!" Merlin glared as the Headmaster nodded before leaving the room defeated.


	16. Plans

A/N; Sorry for the short chapter, I need more time to work on what I am planning to do, but this is a hint of what to come.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December ?? 1996

Riddle's Manor

After the failure of his first major raid, the Dark Lord tried to send out smaller raids, only to have all of them stopped by either a certain Immortal or his snakelike counterpart. "Malfoy I am getting sick of Merlin's interfering with my plans, I want you to try to find a way to kill him." Voldemort madly hissed at his follower.

"My Lord we been trying to find any weakness we can exploit in every History Book about Merlin, but I'm afraid they all say he can't be killed." Malfoy stuttered out as the Dark Lord glared at him. "But the only weakness we can try to exploit is his desire for young and beautiful women." Malfoy quickly added, but stopped as his Dark Lord slammed his fist into his chair.

"I don't care what History tells us, there must be a Modern way of killing that fossil!" Voldemort screamed as his followers shook with fear. "But since you can't give me anything about Merlin, do you have any information about my so call female counterpart?" Voldemort firmly asked and got a reply.

"My Lord I heard Merlin talking to her, and he called her Serpentine, but from our records in the Ministry, there is no such Witch with that name." A Death Eater started to say, but was cut off by a curse.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled sending the Death Eater screaming in pain. "Of course you won't find any Witch name Serpentine, isn't it obvious she is using an Alias to fight against us." Voldemort glared as he removed the Curse. "I better have better news before our next meeting or I will not be so kind to you all." Voldemort angrily hissed before dismissing his followers.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's office

Even though several Weeks pass since his Order disbanded, the Headmaster was still receiving reports from his contacts in the Ministry. "Great with all the Death Eater's attacks being swatted by Merlin, he and Serpentine will get the full support from the Ministry." Dumbledore thought as he read numerous Parchments. "This is not good they are stealing the spotlight that should rightfully be mine." Dumbledore angrily thought as he rubbed his head feeling a headache coming. "I got to find a way to get things back under my control." Dumbledore thought before he started making plans, but as he did, he did not notice his Phoenix watching and mentally reporting to his true master.

DADA Classroom

As the Immortal taught his class, he stopped as his eyes closed and a second later, he smiled. "Thank you Fawkes, please continued keeping an eye on the Headmaster, and warned me of any drastic changes to his plans." Merlin suggested before looking to his worried class.

"Not to worry guys, the Headmaster current plans will fail." Merlin assured his class before continuing with his teachings.

Just as class ended, the Immortal Wizard called to his Apprentice. "Ms. Potter, one second pleased." Merlin called out to the retreating students, and one stopped before she got to the door, and headed to her Master.

The second the class emptied of students, the Immortal spoke up. "Stephanie the special Potion I am helping Severus with should be done by Christmas Eve, so you better be mentally prepared to do what you need to do to save him." Merlin warned as his Apprentice nodded.

"I will be ready to do what I will be needed to do Merlin, I just wish we can do this now." Stephanie sighed as her master place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know Stephanie, just be patient a little longer, since one mistake, we will not only lose him, but you too." Merlin warned as his Apprentice nodded before he dismissed her.

Once out in the hallways, a young Witch's Housemate calls upon her. "Hey Stephanie did Merlin wanted you because of your current plans?" Draco wondered as the young Witch came up to him.

"Yes Draco and we will be able to save him on Christmas Eve, that if I can pull this off." Stephanie sighed as a tear fell.

"I know you can, since he is my favorite uncle, and plus you always seem to do the impossible." Draco joked causing the young Witch to smile.

"Malfoy are you trying to sweat talk to me, what will your girlfriend say about this?" Stephanie smiled, as did her friend.

"Why would she be upset, we all are close friends right." Malfoy grinned as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.


	17. The Rescue Prt1

A/N; Sorry for the wait, the second part of this chapter should be done faster.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December 24 1996

Snape's Private Potion's Room

A young Witch and her Mentor watch a greasy hair Wizard pour a clear Liquid into a Vial. "Merlin the Potion is done I hope you know what you are doing, since you are endangering the life of Potter." Snape snapped as he handed the Vial over to the older Wizard.

"Not to worry Mr. Snape, like I said before the so call Veil of Death does not kill those who enter it, it just put the unfortunate Wizard in a Stasis sleep, until their natural death." Merlin reminded the Potions Professor. "And taking this Potion is the only way someone can safely enter the Veil and retrieve an imprison Wizard." Merlin stopped as he turned to his Apprentice. "Now that said Ms. Potter please takes my hand, and will be off." Merlin kindly suggested but as the young Witch took hold of the older Wizard hand before the three disappeared from the room.

Department of Mysteries

In a large round courtroom, with a dark stone archway in the center, three visitors appeared before it. "Mr. Snape, I'm glad you decided to join us, but please stand back for now." Merlin suggested before he turned to his Apprentice. "Now Ms. Potter please morphed into your alter ego, and drinks this Potion." Merlin calmly suggested to the confuse look of his Apprentice.

"Wait Merlin why do you want me go into the Veil as Serpentine?" Stephanie quickly asked her mentor.

"Simple really Stephanie, I had noticed your Magical Levels seem to slightly increase in your serpent form, but sadly it is still not enough to stop your father." Merlin warned as he handed over the Vial.

"I noticed my Wandless abilities seem to be a bit more powerful in my serpent form, but I just thought it was because I had aged my body a couple years when I become Serpentine?" Stephanie suggested as she turned into her alto ego and then gulped the contents of the Vial.

"That maybe so Serpentine, but I think we should check in your slight increase in Magic later." Merlin suggested as he pulled out a long length of rope. "Remember the Potion will protect you for an hour, and this rope will your only link to the exit of the Veil, so be careful when you move around the Veil." Merlin warned as he tied the rope around the teen's waist. "And remember that spells will not work in the Veil, so rely on the Mind Magic I been teaching you." Merlin warned as his Apprentice gulped as she gave a nod.

"Merlin I doubt I will be casting any spells, since you said the Veil should be safe as long as the Potion is in affect." Serpentine bravely remembered and before she could change her mind about this new venture, she jumped into the Veil.

Veil of Death

In a pitch-black space, avoid of any light, a glowing teen floated in its emptiness. "Great I can't see where I came from." Serpentine gulped at the thought of getting lost in this empty space. "No I got to stay in focus, I need to be calm and relax to use my Seer Abilities the way Merlin taught me." Serpentine reminded herself as she closed her eyes, and focus on seeing her Godfather again. "Merlin's Beard..." Serpentine gasped out as her sight shown her hundreds of bodies in various stages of decay. "Oh great look like no one had removed the dead bodies from the Veil." Serpentine gulped as she tried to try not to be sick. "No I need to stay in focus and find where Snuffles is." Serpentine thought as her abilities picked up something living in the Darkness. "That got to be Padfoot, now to get him out of here." Serpentine thought and focus on her Magic to propel her body forward, and at the same time dodge the many bodies that was floating around her.

It took an unknown amount of time the glow around the serpent-like Witch, shown onto a familiar face floating before her. "Padfoot I finally found you!" Serpentine smiled as she took hold of her Godfather and pulled on her rope, to let her mentor and Professor know they can pull her out of the veil.

Veil Room

Two Wizards waited for any signs of their student as they stood before the Dark Veil. "What is taking so long, Serpentine should have found the Mutt by now!" Snape argued as he started pacing before the Veil.

"Severus the room inside the Veil is huge, so it should take time for Serpentine to fine her Godfather." Merlin warned as he felt a tugged on the rope. "Speak of the Devil, look like Serpentine found her Godfather." Merlin smiled as he and the greasy hair professor started to pull on the rope.

"Great Merlin, did Serpentine gain weight?" Snape hissed as he struggled to pull the rope, which seems to have attached itself to a brick wall.

"Hey enough with the Merlin curses, and try to put more muscle into getting Serpentine out." Merlin grumbled as he felt the rope inching out of the dark Veil.

Within moments, the two Wizards saw a rotting corpse fall out of the Veil, and both held their breath. "Great the rope is pulling out the dead bodies of the Veil, no wonder we are having trouble getting Serpentine out." Merlin gulped as he waved his hand at the body, and it disappeared.

"Um Merlin is there a chance someone other then Black coming out of the Veil alive?" Snape quickly questioned as another body came out of the Veil.

"I really doubt it, since last I heard, the Veil was stopped being use in the last century." Merlin quickly informed the Potion Master, as he banished the bodies that were coming.

After forty Minutes of banishing countless bodies, the two Wizards sighed in relief as a young Witch fell out of the Veil holding an older Wizard. "Serpentine, you had to wait to almost at the last minute to come back." Snape snapped at the teen.

"Glad to know you care Professor." Serpentine smiled as her snakelike appearance change to that of a young Witch. "Um Merlin is Padfoot alright?" Stephanie worriedly asked as her Mentor magically scanned her Godfather, whom had not yet stirred since coming out of the Veil.

"Hmm, Mr. Black should be fine after a couple days of bed rest, but I'm afraid he won't awake for another twelve hours or so." Merlin warned as he levitated the body off the ground. "Now let's head back to Hogwarts, and I will create a special room, to hide Mr. Black until he is well enough to care for himself." Merlin suggested as his apprentice and Professor took hold of his hand, and the four vanish from the room.


	18. The Rescue Prt2

A/N; This chapter should answer some untold questions, I realized I place in this story without any background, which how Draco knew Sirius, and why if Stephanie knew about her Visions, why she was easily trick in to going to the Ministry.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December 25 1996

The morning of Christmas, no one in Phoenix House Common Room was in a holiday Spirit, especially a young messy hair Witch. "Stephanie it will be alright, since Merlin did say Sirius should be awake by tomorrow." Neville gently assured his worried girlfriend.

"I know Neville I am just worried of what Padfoot would say, because it was my fault for him to be trap in the Veil in the first place." Stephanie gulped at the thought of losing her Godfather.

"Stephanie you know it wasn't your fault, the so call Occlumency lessons the Headmaster forced Snape to teach you, was what cause your natural shields to weaken enough for Tom to send his false memory to you." Merlin reminded his Apprentice.

"I know, but I should have known it was a fake Vision, if I only realized it then." Stephanie sobbed as her boyfriend place a comforting arm around her.

"Stephanie you had a very stressful year, with Professor Snape's lessons, and your detentions with Umbridge." Cho started as she place a confronting hand on her friend's shoulder. "You were so worn out, I was surprise you were able to continue classes and such without fallen asleep." Cho remembered as she looked to her friend.

"Actually I was close in fallen asleep, if it wasn't for History of Magic Class, I probably wouldn't have made it threw the day." Stephanie shyly joked as those around her smiled.

"Come on guys, you all should head to breakfast, since Dobby will warn us of any changes to Mr. Black." Merlin quickly suggested and as the students left, one notice he was not following them.

"Um Merlin you are not coming with us?" Draco wondered as everyone stopped to hear him out.

"Actually no, since I have places to go and people to see, so I would be probably gone most of the Holidays." Merlin smiled at the thought before disappeared from the room in a flash of golden light.

"Great I know that look, and I bet Merlin is off looking for a young girl to hang out with." Cho spat, as she looked disgusted.

"Well at least we are free of Merlin for most of the Holidays, so let enjoy ourselves." Draco suggested as they walked out to the Hallways.

Private Room

Late that night in a nicely decorative room, a sleeping Wizard slowly stirred awake. "Oh my head..." Sirius groaned as he sat up with his hands covering his face.

"Master Black here this Potion will clear your head." A squeaky voice sounded, causing the Wizard to look to the voice.

"Dobby what is going on, last I remember I was fighting my cousin, then blackness?" Sirius wondered, as the Elf looked worried.

"Master Black you were trap in the Veil of Death for half of a year, Mistress Stephanie along with Masters Merlin and Snape save you just couple days ago." Dobby quickly explained as the wide-eye Wizard looked to him.

"Then Stephanie is alright, I been worried sick when I heard she left school to head to the Ministry." Sirius sighed but it quickly ended as he recalled a name. "Dobby did you say Merlin?" Sirius quickly shouted as the Elf nodded.

"Master Merlin had taken Mistress Stephanie as his Apprentice, and she should be asleep now, do you want me to wake her?" Dobby wondered as the Wizard shook his head.

"No Dobby, I think I will continue sleeping for now, but please tell Stephanie I am awake once she wakes up." Sirius suggested as he took the Potion and drank it, but quickly spat out the Potion as his head cleared up. "Dobby did you say Stephanie is Merlin's Apprentice?" .Sirius yelled as the frighten Elf nodded.

"Mistress Stephanie been Merlin's Apprentice since last summer, but I hear Master Snape and Mistress McGonagall is keeping a close eye on him, to make sure he does nothing to the young Mistress." Dobby worriedly informed a groaning Wizard.

"Great I don't know if I should be grateful for Merlin's help, or try to get Stephanie away from that pervert." Sirius groaned as he lay back onto his bed, only to fall asleep just seconds later.

The following morning the sleeping Wizard awoke to hear some soft voices. "Draco when do you think he will awake soon?" Stephanie worriedly asked her friend.

"Probably since Dobby said he awoken last night, I just wish he had waken us." Draco lightly grumbled as a new voice sounded.

"Do you guys have to talk so loud, I am trying to sleep here?" Sirius groaned getting the two friends attention.  
"Sirius!" Both Stephanie and Draco yelled, causing the Wizard to cringe.

"Sirius are you alright, do you need anything?" Stephanie quickly added as her Godfather sat up to face her.

"Some peace and quiet and a large breakfast would be nice." Sirius suggested as he stretched out but stopped as a large tray laden with food appeared on his lap. "Wow fast service, thanks Dobby." Sirius smiled as he quickly dug into the food.

With half of the food eaten, the Wizard looked to his Goddaughter. "Stephanie care to explain why you are Apprentice to the biggest Pervert in History?" Sirius wondered as his Goddaughter face grew red.

"Severus did warn me of Merlin's bad habits, but had suggested that I become his Apprentice with great reluctance." Stephanie gulped, as her godfather looked not so happy.  
"Tell me one thing Stephanie, did that pervert touch you?" Sirius angrily asked and his Goddaughter quickly shook her head.

"No Merlin had never done that, and I doubt he will, that is until I reach eighteen years old which is the age he prefer." Stephanie quickly explained to an accepting Godfather.  
"In that case, I guess Merlin can live for now, since I do owe him and you Stephanie a Life dept for saving me from the Veil." Sirius smiled but frowned as he saw the worried look his Goddaughter gave. "Stephanie what is wrong?" Sirius gently asked as he took the young Witch's hand to comfort her.

"Sirius you don't owe me anything, since it was my fault you got thrown into the Veil in the first place, so I don't deserve it." A teary eye Stephanie shyly explained.

"Stephanie you shouldn't blame yourself, it was my choice to come after you." Sirius calmly explained, but gave a not so happy look. "Stephanie if you have to blame someone you can blame Dumbledore for that incident!" Sirius spat since he knew the Headmaster was hoping he would go against his orders. "If Dumbledore had not explain in great details of the plan to save you Stephanie, I would never have snuck out of Grimmauld Pl, and place my life at risk." Sirius suggested as his Goddaughter accepted it.

"I guess you are right, since everything bad that happen in my life, was the Headmaster doing." Stephanie angrily surmised as her Godfather agreed, before hugging her.

"Now that is out of the way, when did you change your plans for Serpentine Island, since I don't remember adding this room to your home?" Sirius wondered as he glanced at the white stonewalls of the room he was in.

"Actually Uncle Black, you are in Hogwarts new House Phoenix House." Draco smiled to the startled look of his uncle.

"Ok what is Phoenix House, and how is it that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin is in the same room together without the two houses going at each other throats?" Sirius wondered and the two friends quickly explain the events that happen since he went into the Veil to his rescue.

Once the two friends ended their story, the bedridden Wizard looked to his Nephew. "So Draco what does your father thinks of your resorting?" Sirius worriedly asked since he knew his Brother In-law would be furious.

"Actually since father is on the run, I doubt there is anything he can do, but I am sure I will be hearing from him once I get home." Draco gulped as the older look sorry.  
"Draco even though we only met twice last year when Stephanie was able to meet up with her true friends, without the traitors around, I felt you were a son I would've liked." Sirius seriously started as his Nephew looked to him. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask for my help, since we are family, I need to look out for you." Sirius smiled as did his nephew.

"I would like that Uncle Black, and maybe if things go badly, I will runaway from home, and to Serpentine Island." Draco suggested as the two agreed.

"How much as I like to have more company Draco, would Severus be a better choice since he is your Godfather?" Stephanie wondered as her friend shook his head.

"No he is needed to spy for both sides, and my running to Uncle Severus, will cause him allot of trouble." Draco warned which his friend accepted.

"I guess you are right Draco, but please at the hint of trouble, don't hesitate to use my Medallion to get you over to my Island." Stephanie suggested before the three started to catch up on the times.


	19. A Free Wizard

A/N; Here is more Dumbledore bashing at the end.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December 28 1996

Courtroom 10

In a large circular stone room, a group of Wizards and Witches wondered why they were summoned during the Holidays, when a flash of golden light announced the arrival of an Immortal Wizard. "Good evening everyone, and as many of you have guessed, I am Merlin whom will be taking my rightful place during these proceedings." Merlin announced as he walked over to the front of the courtroom, to face an aging Wizard. "Headmaster Dumbledore I believe you are in my seat!" Merlin calmly informed a not so happy Headmaster.

"Of course Master Merlin, and please take my chair." Dumbledore suggested with force politeness.

Once the Immortal seated, he looked to everyone. "I called everyone here today to right a wrongdoing to a very important young Wizard." Merlin firmly informed a started audience. "This Wizard I am talking about is Sirius Black, whom was sentence to Azkaban Prison without a trial." Merlin angrily informed a shock audience.

"What do you mean Merlin, Black is a criminal whom everyone know had betrayed the Potters and is a full supporter of the Dark Lord." Someone shouted as the Immortal glared at the speaker.

"It was never proven in court that Mr. Black had done anything wrong, so how do you know he was a Criminal?" Merlin firmly asked as another spoke up.

"It was in the Prophet, they reported all of Black's wrongdoing!" Another voice quickly explained, which started shouts of other protests, but the Immortal Wizard sent out a loud bang to quiet everyone.

"Is it the same Prophet whom been calling Mr. Potter a Liar, and being mad for announcing the Dark Lord's returned?" Merlin angrily asked a gulping audience. "If the Prophet was wrong about Mr. Potter, it would be best to assumed it was wrong about many other Articles." Merlin firmly announced and immediately continued since none would dare say anything. "Now that I got your attention, would Mr. Sirius Black please come in?" Merlin quickly called out, and a group of Aurors brought in a well dress Wizard, whom was place on a chair in the center of the room.

Once seated, the Immortal Wizard spoke up. "To speed up this Hearing, I suggest we use Veritaserum, Mr. Black do you have any objection to this?" Merlin wondered and the young Wizard shook his head.

"I will accept the use of Truth Potions." Sirius calmly informed the Immortal Wizard.

"Then Auror Shacklebolt would you do the honors of administering the Potion?" Merlin calmly suggested and the dark skin Auror nodded, took out a clear Potion, and administered it to the seated Wizard.

After confirming the Potion was working, the Immortal Wizard started questioning the seated Wizard. "Mr. Black are you a Dark Lord Supporter?" Merlin firmly asked and immediately got an answer.

"No I never was a supporter of that mad man." Sirius unemotionally informed the Immortal.

"Then why as the Potter's Secret Keeper, did you betray them to the Dark Lord." Merlin wondered as the dark hair Wizard looked to him.

"I was never the Secret Keeper to the Potters it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters since we traded places as the Secret Keeper." Sirius unemotionally announced, and the courtroom erupted in a not so friendly yells, until the Immortal Wizard let out a loud bang silenced them.

"That will be enough you all know no one can lie under the Truth Potion!" Merlin warned as the now quiet courtroom. "Mr. Black what about those Muggles and Pettigrew you were accused of killing with one spell?" Merlin quickly asked as the seated Wizard quickly spoke up.

"I never shot the spell that blew up the street it was Pettigrew who did that to escape from me." Sirius quickly explained as the Immortal Wizard looked to those in the courtroom.

"It appears an injustice was done fifteen years ago, and I think we should immediately correct it now." Merlin firmly suggested and more then half the courtroom erupted in acceptance while the rest stayed silent. "Now that is settled I believe Ten thousand Galleons for each year in Azkaban for Sirius wrongful imprisonment." Merlin started but stopped to see if anyone would protest, but none did. "Now that said, Madam Bones, would you make sure that Mr. Black personal records is clear of any wrongdoings so he can immediately get his life back on track." Merlin firmly suggested to the Head Court Official.

"Of course Master Merlin, Mr. Black records will not show any wrongdoings by tomorrow morning." Bones assured the Immortal Wizard while taking some notes on a Parchment.

"Now that said, I believe this Hearing is over, you all are dismissed." Merlin announce as he stood up and walked over to the now ex-convict, only to disappear with him before anyone could ask any questions.

Madam Bones Office

Almost half an hour later, a not so happy Head Court Official seated at her desk, looked to the Aging Headmaster seated before her. "Professor Dumbledore care to explain what just happen in that courtroom!" Bones quickly demanded as the Headmaster gulped.

"I don't know what you mean Amelia I have nothing to do with what Merlin had done." Dumbledore tried to explain but she cut him off with a glare.

"Headmaster I am not asking about what Merlin done to free an innocent Wizard, I am asking about why Mr. Black was place in Azkaban Prison in the first place." Bones firmly asked a gulping Headmaster.

"Amelia why are you asking me that, I had not taking any part of imprisoning Mr. Black fifteen years ago." Dumbledore tried to say, but the Head Court Official threw a bunch of Parchments onto her desk.

"Now that is a lie Headmaster, since I have these handwritten documents of you asking the Minister of that time to have Mr. Black immediately arrest." Bones informed a wide-eye Headmaster. "You even had said you had evidence to support this claims, and had strongly supported in sending Mr. Black to Azkaban to await his trials which I know he didn't have since the papers that would have schedule his trial seem to have disappeared from our office before a date could be settled." Bones firmly asked a gulping Headmaster.

"I don't know Amelia, and how am I suppose to keep up with what was happening here in the Ministry, when I have a school to run." Dumbledore tried to explain but she cut him off.

"Headmaster why do I have a strong feeling you are not being honest with me, and now I am starting to see why you are losing many of your once strong supporters." Bones glaringly informed worried Headmaster. "If you can't tell me anything you better pray that I don't find anything to have you arrested for tempering with evidence." Bone warned as the Headmaster looked frightened. "And believe me Headmaster, base from what I been told by Shacklebolt and Mad-eye, I will make sure your stay in Azkaban Prison will be much longer the Mr. Black's stay." Bones warned as the Headmaster gulped.

"Please Amelia you can't do this, I am needed to help fight against Voldemort...." Dumbledore tried to say but a hand slammed on the desk cut him off.

"I really doubt we will need your help this time Headmaster, since Merlin is now with us, he and his Apprentice will be all the Help we will need, so in other words you can retire yourself from this War." Bones firmly informed a not so happy Headmaster.

"Fine then, but I am warning you Amelia, you need me to end this war." It was all Dumbledore said before storming out of the office, leaving a not so happy Witch.

"Why do I have a feeling I had not heard the last of that Headmaster." Amelia thought before looking over the Parchments for any evidence to use against the Headmaster.


	20. Ministry Battle Prt 1

A/N; Sorry for the short chapter I will need more time to plan for the next part.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December 28 1996

Phoenix House/Common Room

A group of friends waited for the outcome of a certain trial. "What is taking so long, I thought Merlin said the Trial would be finished before it started." Stephanie grumbled as her friends watched her.

"Stephanie Merlin plans may have sped up the up-come of the Trial, but I do think it would it will take more twenty minutes." Cho warned as her friend sat down looking worried.

"I know..." Stephanie started but her eyes glazed over causing the small group to look worried.

"Stephanie!" Neville quickly called out but his friend took hold of him.

"Neville you very know we shouldn't bother Stephanie when she has a Vision." Draco quickly hissed as his friend gulped.

"I know I just forgotten Merlin's warnings for a second." Neville embarrassed remember, as his friend came out of her Vision.

"Great I need to head to the Ministry now." Stephanie quickly informed her friends as she stood and Morphed into her Alias.

"Serpentine, what is going on?" Draco quickly asked his now serpent friend.

"Tom somehow gotten wind of the trials, and is sending a group of his Death Munchers to try and kidnapped my Godfather." Was Serpentine only warning before she clutched her pendent and was gone.

"Great I hope Merlin got the Vision or Serpentine will be fighting the Death Munchers on her own." Cho warned as they sat knowing there was nothing they can do but to wait.

Auror Department

A dark skin Auror is just finishing up on some paperwork when a serpent-like Witch appeared before her. "Serpentine!" Shacklebolt hissed as he quickly stopped himself from cursing the young Witch.

"Auror Shacklebolt you need to get Aurors to the Ministry's entrance, since Tom will be sending his followers there within the hour." Serpentine warned as the Dark Auror nodded.

"I will get several teams ready, and thanks for the early warning Ms. Serpentine." Shacklebolt gladly informed the young Witch before touching a small Crystal on his desk. "All Aurors meet me in the conference room for an emergency meeting, I repeat all Aurors meet me in the conference room for an emergency meeting." Shacklebolt quickly barked out before turning to his guest. "Serpentine we are going to need more details, so care to join us?" Shacklebolt calmly suggested and with a nod, the young Witch followed him out.

Auror's Conference Room

With the half hour into the meeting, a flash of Golden Light stopped the planning's. "Merlin I'm glad to have you here." Shacklebolt smiled as did many others.

"I am glad too since I need to warn you that Tom will be making an appearance." Merlin warned as many gulp.

"Um Merlin I never saw Tom in my Visions, are you sure he will show himself?" Serpentine worriedly asked as the Immortal nodded.

"Tom will show himself once you spring the trap against his Death Eaters, so you all must be ready for him." Merlin warned as many gulped at the thought of going against the Dark Lord.

"In that case, I will hold back my top Aurors to fight the Dark Lord the second he appears, and the rest will go straight into the battle to stop the others." Shacklebolt suggested but the Immortal shook his head.

"No let Serpentine and I handle Tom Auror Shacklebolt, you are going to need all the Aurors to protect the Wizards from the Death Eaters." Merlin warned as the Aurors nodded in acceptance with the plan. "Oh one last thing, I am placing in the laws that Aurors will be allowed to use deadly force if the enemy starts to use Unforgivables, in other word, you won't be prosecuted if the Death Eaters dies at your hands during the battle." Merlin suggested as the Head Auror looked to him.

"Wait Merlin is you suggested we use the Unforgivables?" Shacklebolt shockingly asked the Immortal.

"No not anything Illegal, but I am suggesting you Aurors start using spells that is more germinant then Stunning spells." Merlin suggested as many agreed.

"In that case I better start practicing using Cutting Hexes and a few others that will help take the enemy out of the fight." Shacklebolt grinned at the thought of turning the tide against the enemy.

"Yes that will be more acceptable and the surviving Death Eaters will think twice before attacking the Aurors again." Merlin grinned, as did many others. "Now that said, let's get going, the Death Eaters will be here in the hour." Merlin warned and the Wizards quickly left the room.

.


	21. Ministry Battle Prt 2

A/N; Merlin and Serpentine first ecounter with Voldemort was not easy to write since I had many ideas for it, but I decided to stick to this one.

The next chapter will be the outcome of the battle.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Auditorium

The large room filled with busy Wizards and Witches, a group of dark Robe Wizards came up to the receptionist. "How can the Ministry help you..." The young Wizard stuttered out as he noticed the Wizards were wearing white skull-like masks.

"Well for starters you can die!" The leading Death Eater hissed as he waved his Wand. "Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater yelled sending a green curse at the quickly ducking receptionist.

"How dare you defy me?" The Death Eater yelled as groups of Wizards and Witches removed their normal everyday Robes to reveal important looking dark blue Robes.

"Death Eaters surrender or face the coincidences!" Shacklebolt shouted as the Death Eater trained their Wands at the Aurors.

"Like we are afraid of you, Death Eaters attack!" The leading Death Eater hissed and spells we sent towards the Aurors, whom quickly scattered barely missing the deadly spells that came at them.

"Thank you for using those Dark Spells, since now we can retaliate with deadly force." Shacklebolt grinned as the Death Eaters laugh.

"Yah right you can't hurt us, it's against your pathetic laws!" The Death Eaters laughed but stopped as spells shot from the Aurors, quickly sending many of his men down in pain. "You can't do this the Laws suppose to protect us!" The Death Eater yelled in shock at seeing many of his men cut up, or gravely disfigured by some sort of Curse.

"Well you were protected during the time of peace, but since this is a time of War which you foolishly started Death Eater scum!" Shacklebolt laughed as the scared looked in the Death Eaters eyes. "And because of this, we Aurors now have the every right to use deadly force against you!" Shacklebolt laughed, as more spells cast and soon an all out battle started.

In no time, the not so experience enemy easily cut down, as the battle ready Aurors quickly surrounded them. "Surrender Death Eaters scum and we will take your wounded to St. Mungo's." Shacklebolt barked but a powerful and very intense dark Magic exploded across the room, sending most of the Wizards flying and crashing into the ground.

Once the explosion died down, the Aurors whom was surprise to find themselves fully protected by a golden shield saw a nightmare appearing out of shadows. "Fools you dare challenge my power!" Voldemort yelled as he glared at the protected defenders.

"You call that Power Tom, I known Wizards with ten times the strength you just shown." Merlin's voice echoed across the room, causing the Dark Lord to look around.

"Merlin show yourselves, and I will show you true power!" Voldemort hissed and in a flash of golden light a middle age Wizard, with a snakelike Witch appeared before him.

"Tom, Tom, Tom, do you really think you can challenge my power." Merlin clicked his tongue at the not so happy Dark Lord. "To let you know Tom, you only just have a fraction of the power I control, so don't even think you stand a chance against me." Merlin warned as the very angry Dark Lord ran at him, and to everyone's surprise the young Witch pulled out a sword and swung it at the Dark Lord, to block his sword that appeared just seconds before reaching the Immortal Wizard.

With his sword blocked, the Dark Lord glared at his counterpart. "Serpentine, the current Torn of my side." Voldemort hissed as he backed away, and got in a defensive position.

"Tom Riddle, the so call Half Blood Wizard." Serpentine spat, causing the Dark Wizard to sneer at her.

"You will pay for that remark Serpentine!" Voldemort yelled before exploding in a dark cloud, which sent beams of darkness flying across the room.

"Serpentine be careful Tom will appear when the Beams of Darkness connects." Merlin warned as he and his Apprentice tried to follow the fast moving Darkness.

"It would be nice to know where Tom will finally show himself...." Serpentine started to say, but the Darkness flew before her, and exploded sending Mentor and Apprentice painfully to the ground.

"So the Great Merlin can be hurt, for a second I thought I you were invincible." Voldemort laughed as he appeared before the fallen Heroes.

"I can be hurt Tom, but as you can see, I am a fast Healer." Merlin spat as he helped his Apprentice to her feet.

"Merlin you maybe Immortal, don't forget I am not." Serpentine painfully complained as she stood to face the Dark Lord.

"I don't care what you are Merlin, I will find a way to end your Immortality!" Voldemort yelled before disappearing, and taking most of his still standing Followers.

With the Dark Lord gone, the Head Auror looked to his men. "Everyone gather the fallen Death Eaters, and get them to a St. Mungo's secured rooms." Shacklebolt quickly ordered and his men did as he commanded.

With his Aurors busy, the Head Auror walked over to the Immortal, whom was Healing his Apprentice Injuries. "Merlin, Serpentine, will you both be alright?" Shacklebolt worriedly asked as the Immortal Wizard nodded.

"Not to worry Shacklebolt, I am already healed, and Serpentine have only slightly bruises, which can be easily heal with the most basic potions and spells." Merlin quickly assured the relieved Auror.

"Merlin you call this Slightly Bruised, I feel like I was run over by a herd of Hippogriffs." Serpentine loudly complained as her Mentor looked to her.

"Just be glad Serpentine that your Armor absorbed ninety percent of the explosion Tom caused, or you would be in worst shape then you are now." Merlin warned as he took hold of his Apprentice. "Shacklebolt I think we should head back to school, unless you need me for anything?" Merlin wondered as the Head Auror shook his head.

"We can finish up this mess the Death Eaters created, Merlin you should go ahead and take care of Serpentine." Shacklebolt suggested and with a nod, the Immortal and Apprentice vanish.

With the Immortal gone, the Head Auror sighed in relief. "Thanks to Merlin, our future battles with the Death Eaters will end far better then the battles fought in the last War." Shacklebolt thought as he looked over his man, and looked glad that all of his Auror had survived, but with survivable injuries, he quickly went to help his fallen comrades.


	22. Mix Reactions

A/N; Sorry I had plan to add more to this chapter, but somehow my mind went blank on ideas, in otherwords Writter's Block, I was lucky I gotten enough to do this chapter before it came in full effect.

On another note, I might consider bringing Alex from Shawnie's Prophecy story into this story, and is actually writting to her about my ideas, which I'm sure she will allow me to do so, so expect the next chapter to have Alex's arrival if Shawnie allows it to happen.

One last thing to add, if Shawnie does accept my proposal to bring her charactor into this story, I might take a while to upload the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December 29 1996

Great Hall

During breakfast, many Students and Professors receive the Daily Prophet, and many were either shock or worried at what they read.

Ministry Declares War Against You Know Who!

Not since the 1940's the Ministry of England allowed the Laws that would protect Aurors from using deadly spells against the enemy, and we in the Prophet is wondering why those Laws weren't enforce in the last war, since the Light side was close to being defeated.

After reading the first page, a brown hair Witch looked disgusted. "Declaration of War, the Ministry can't do this the Aurors can't just go around killing Dark Wizards!" Hermione loudly complained as another spoke up.

"So Hermione does that mean you support the Dark Lord." Stephanie hissed not so nicely.

"Of course not, but everyone has Rights to a fair Trial, which they can't have if they are dead!" Hermione argued as her former friend shook her head.

"Rights, Hermione have you read what happen in the last War with Tom, the Aurors were being slaughtered since they were using simple spells against Dark and Deadly spells from the enemy." Stephanie started as her former friend looked to her. "The spells the Aurors were using were easily counter during the battle, so no matter how many Death Eaters went down they were easily brought back into the action with a simple Ennervate Spell from their comrades." Stephanie spat at the stupidity of the Laws that had protected the enemy. "And think of this Hermione, what can awaken someone from an Avada Kedavra Curse, which the Death Eaters were well known to use more then any other Dark Curses?" Stephanie questioned as her former friend gulped.

"There is no spell that can waken the dead." Hermione whisper since she knew her former friend was right.

"Now you know why we were losing the last War Hermione, the Aurors should never have use basic spells against the enemy, since that will never end the battle quickly or in our favor." Stephanie warned before walking away, and leaving many lost in their thoughts.

At the Phoenix table, the messy hair Witch met up with her friends. "Stephanie can you believe it our first major victory against Tom, and almost everyone is in an uproar at the number of Deaths the Aurors had caused." Neville spat as he glared at the many students who was against what had happen at the Ministry.

"Let them be, since they don't understand what it's like in a real battle." Stephanie sighed since she still was recovering from the battle that night.

"Stephanie are you sure you are fully healed, maybe you should rest for the next few days?" Neville worriedly suggested but his girlfriend shook her head.

"I am fine Neville, the Potions Merlin gave me are far more potent then the one's Hogwarts uses." Stephanie assured her worried friends.

"You may feel fine Stephanie I do think we should spend most of our free time relaxing in our Common rooms." Draco suggested as everyone agreed.

"Fine, but have anyone seen Merlin, since he disappeared once he gave me this morning Healing Potions?" Stephanie wondered but her friend shrugged before changing the topic to other things.

Headmaster's Office

In the round office, the Headmaster looked not so nicely at the Immortal seated before him. "Merlin you gone too far, there could have been innocents among those whom were killed during the battle!" Dumbledore argued, as the Immortal looked not so nicely.

"Innocents don't use Unforgivables or Dark Curses, against those trying to save lives Headmaster!" Merlin argued while daring the Headmaster to say something. "Headmaster you should know by now that War isn't fought with low level spells, especially when the enemy is using the Darkest of Curses." Merlin stopped as the headmaster interrupted him.

"But a concentration of low level spells can easily stop the enemy, it been proven more then once that it can turn the tide in our favor!" Dumbledore argued, as the Immortal looked not nicely at the Headmaster.

"That will only would happen if the enemy is far less then the defenders Headmaster, and if I read your Auror history during the last War, the Aurors were not only always outnumbered they had racial of only one victory out of ten battles against the Death Eaters." Merlin firmly informed the unbelieving Headmaster. "Your past tactics against the Death Eaters are a joke Headmaster, and I will make sure History doesn't repeat itself!" Merlin warned as he grew tire of talking to the Headmaster and got up to leave.

"Merlin we are not done talking!" Dumbledore shouted as the Immortal turned to face him.

"Well I think we are done Headmaster, and since I know you are no longer involved in this war, I don't really see the need to talk to you about it." It was all Merlin said, before disappearing from the office.

After a moment to calm himself, the Headmaster knew that with this major Victory against the Dark Forces, the Immortal Wizard would gain full support from the Wizarding Word. "There must be a way to turn what Merlin done against him!" Dumbledore thought as he started working on some of his plans he hoped would help gain back some control.


	23. Phoenix Fall

A/N; Sorry this chapter should have been part of the previous chapter, but thanks to the Writer's Block I completely forgotten to add this scene.

On another note, I gotten in touch with Shawnie, and is working together on the Alex part of this story, hopefully we can have a chapter up soon.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December 29 1996

Grimmauld Pl

The grim looking kitchen a small group of Wizards and Witches begin talking about events that happen a few days earlier. "With Merlin getting full support from the Ministry, he will send our world to the next Dark Age." Dumbledore warned, as many looked unsure.

"Albus what can we do, since none of us has any strong influences in the Ministry?" A young Witch wondered as another spoke up.

"Tonks is right, if Shacklebolt or Mad-eye was here, we could have used them to talk some sense into the Ministry." Another suggested but the Headmaster shook his head.  
"I'm afraid they fully support Merlin, and had cut all ties to our Order." Dumbledore tiredly informed his now few members.

"If that is the case, why do we even bother with these meetings, since there is nothing we can do?" Remus snarled as he sat far from everyone else.

"That is true, but we must try something even though we have less then the fraction of we had during the last war, if we can attempt to get into a battle with the Death Eaters we can show the Ministry our way of fighting is far better then Merlin's." Dumbledore tried to suggest, but another interrupted.

"That will be suicide Dumbledore you very well know we barely made deference in the last war." Sirius warned as he came into the room, with an older Wizard.

"Sirius we are glad to see you back." Dumbledore smiled as he got up from his chair.

"I'm afraid you won't be glad to see me once I am done here Headmaster, since I am evicting everyone from this house." Sirius warned to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Sirius you can't do this, we need this house since it is as protected as Hogwarts." Dumbledore tried to explain, but a glare stopped him.

"Then hold your so call meeting at the school, since the Order of the Phoenix is no longer welcome here." Sirius spat as he glared at the few members. "So you better leave within the hour or the Wards of this house will kick you out." Sirius warned before he started to leave, another spoke up.

"Sirius..." Remus shouted as he got up from his chair, but stopped as he got a glare from his friend.

"Save it Lupin, I saw Stephanie memories of the meetings you attended before you learn she was not as Dark as the Headmaster had claimed." Sirius spat as his glare intensified. "I tried to warn you Lupin that the Headmaster was wrong, but since you prefer his lies to the truth, I will no longer consider you my best friend." Sirius angrily shouted before leaving the room.

"Sirius you can't be serius!" Dumbledore shouted at the retreating back of the younger Wizard.

"Save it Headmaster, your Order is finish thanks to your lies and deception!" Merlin warned he looked to the aged Headmaster. "It is too bad Headmaster if you weren't so manipulative I might have conceder you a friend." Merlin suggested before leaving the room.

With the unexpected guests gone, the headmaster looked to his Members. "I will get another safe place set up, so our meetings will be on hold until then." Dumbledore tiredly informed his Members, but a shout got his attention.

"No there will be no more meetings, I think the others were right, this Order is nothing but a joke, from the way you been handling it." An Order Member shouted, and many quickly agreed to the headmaster shock. "And don't bother calling me since I quite the Order." The Member finished before leaving the room, with the others following him out, and leaving the not so happy Headmaster alone.


	24. Dumbledork Stinking End

A/N; As a reminder, the last chapters with Alex was removed, so the rest of the chapter will be without her.

As for this chapter, I had a funny scene with Dumbledore when I was working on Spirit Hunters, and since it could fit this story, I decided to use it for Dumbledore end in this one.

Also Fawke's Posterior was not harm in the making of this chapter.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Great Hall

A day pass as the Headmaster saw the final fall of the his beloved Order, and as he sat at the Head Table, he hope his newest plan would finally get him back in control, as he glanced toward the newest table in the room.

On the smallest table in the room, the occupants smiled as the feast appeared before them, but before they could lay their hands on the food, all the laden plates and Goblets flew off their table and landed before the shock Headmaster.

For a few seconds no one spoke, that until a not so happy Immortal appeared before the Headmaster. "Now what do we have here Headmaster." Merlin glared as he waved his hands over the food and drinks. "A mild Poison and also a Loyalty Potion, which is designed to force anyone who drank it, to do anything you say." Merlin spat as his glare intensify. "You plan to use the Poison to weaken my students minds, so your Loyalty Potions will fully affect them, am I right Dumbledore!" Merlin firmly asked as the Headmaster sat silently in his chair knowing he was caught red handed. "This is the last straw Headmaster, you leave me no choice!" Merlin stopped as he looked to the ceiling. "Hogwarts have the Headmasters Office and his Room emptied of his belongings, and make sure the only things remove are his personal Property." Merlin called out, and a flash on the ceiling confirm it was being done.

"Merlin what are you doing?" Dumbledore yelled as he stood up from his chair.

"What I should have done months ago." Merlin yelled sending the Headmaster back on his chair. "I hereby expel Dumbledore from Hogwarts and her Grounds, and for now until the Aurors can gather all the evidence to arrest him, he is confine to Hogsmeade." Merlin grinned as the Headmaster started to glow.

"You can't do this to me…" Dumbledore yelled as he slowly disappeared.

"I can Dumbledore, remember I have more control of this school then the current Headmaster." Merlin reminded the now vanished Wizard.

With the Headmaster gone, the Immortal Wizard turn to smiling Witch. "Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, do you accept the position of Headmistress?" Merlin calmly asked a startled Witch.

"Master Merlin, I accept the Position of Headmistress, but I am wondering why don't you take it?" McGonagall wondered as the Immortal turned to his table.

"I will just say doing paperwork is something I wish to avoid." Merlin cringed at the thought, and then walked over to his table.

Hogsmeade

In the middle of a wide street, the Villagers were surprised with the Headmaster sudden appearance and then laugh as he to fell on his butt. "Oh great what am I going to do now." It was all Dumbledore could say, before all of his personal belongings fell all around him, and littered the street

Minister Office/Several days later

As an important looking Wizard worked on some papers, a flash of golden light caught his attention. "Merlin, what can I do for you?" Fudge stuttered as the Immortal place some Parchments before him.

"I want Dumbledore arrested for Poisoning his students, stealing gold, and property from these people, and not to worry, I already got the Goblins in charge of returning them to their rightful owners." Merlin firmly informed a shock Minister.

"Once I confirmed this, I will have Dumbledore Arrested, but may I ask where he is?" Fudge wondered as the Immortal smiled.

"Last I saw, he was helping his brother work at his Bar, since at the moment he can't leave Hogsmeade without my consent." Merlin informed an accepting Minister.

"Then I will get Dumbledore Arrest Warrants set, and hopefully in a week, he will be in Aurors custody." Fudge smiled as did the Immortal, whom disappeared as soon as he got his answer.

Hogshead/Five days later

The Bar was very busy, as an elderly Wizard wait the tables, with his grinning brother looked on. "Oh Brother dear, we have a spill by table six, can you mop it up for me." Aberforth smiled, as his brother grumbled about working for him for his stay at the bar and home.

By the late afternoon, the busy bar was quieted as a group of Aurors walked in. "Albus Dumbledore, we are here to arrest you for a large number of charges!" Shacklebolt warned as he walked over to his once friend.

"Fine, I give up, since thanks to Merlin, I can't leave this Village." Dumbledore grumbled, but as he held up his hand, he gave a loud shout, hoping against hope, it would work this time. "Fawks please come to me!" Dumbledore yelled, and as a fiery flash appeared above him, he smiled as he saw his beloved Phoenix. "Hurry Fawks..." Dumbledore started to say, but was cut off as a ton of Phoenix droppings fell on him, it not only covering him from head to toe, it quickly stunk the whole room.

With the former Headmaster fully covered his brother close off his nose as he spoke. "Please would you take Albus before the smell sets in my Bar?" Aberforth grumbled as the Aurors place Repellent Charms on their person, before handling the very stinky Former Headmaster.

"Aberforth thanks you for you cooperation." It was all Shacklebolt said, before escorting the poop covered Wizard away.

Hogwarts/Great Hall

The whole room was in laughter as a Magical screen showed everyone what just happen, and still no one could stop laughing as the show ended with the Phoenix Dropping covered former Headmaster being paraded through the Village.


	25. Dumbledork Trials

A/N; I was planning to continue Spirit Hunters, but somehow I felt that I needed to finish what I started in last chapter, so this is Dumbledore's fate.

Also I added a certain Character from another story of mine, I decided to add him to this story since I thought it would be a fitting end to the Headmaster if he meets this person.

One last thing, when Dumbledore said Ms. Potter Family instead of saying her parents, it is sort of a hint of what to expect in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please Review.

Ministry of Magic/Courtroom 10

As large group of Wizards and Witches sat and talked in the sidelines of the circular room, an imposing Witch called them to order. "Quiet please, so we can start this Court Hearing for Albus Dumbledore!" Amelia magically loud voice sounded, almost instantly there was silence. "By now I'm sure you all read the reports Master Merlin gave us, and those from our Unspeakables had discovered, I think we can say we are all in favor in ending this Hearing before it starts am I right?" Amelia suggested and almost everyone around her raise their hands in agreement. "Then in that case bring the accuse in!" Amelia firmly called out, and the doors open for a group of Aurors escorting a still Phoenix dropping covered Wizard.

With the still stinking Wizard before the Head Court Official, she sighed as she looked to the person whom she once to look up to. "Albus Dumbledore, after I read and confirmed all your crimes against numerous Wizards and Witches, which includes several Minors, I can say I will not feel any pity for what I am going to sentence you." Amelia warned as the poop covered Wizard looked to her.

"Please Amelia, everything I did was for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World." Dumbledore quickly explained to a not so convincing Witch.

"I don't think so Dumbledore!" Amelia glared at the shrinking Wizard. "Thanks to you, good number of untrained Wizards and Witches were killed while under your command in your so call Order of the Phoenix during the first Rise of Tom Riddle." Amelia angrily growled as she glared the Wizard standing before her. "Not only you cause their Deaths, you immediately confiscated their Vaults using false documents, and left nothing for their living families to live on." Amelia shouted as many around her yelled in outrage. "Quiet please, so we can continue!" Amelia commanded and once everyone quieted she continued. "Dumbledore from what I read about your crimes, you are no Light Wizard, but as Dark as the current Dark Lord we are fighting now!" Amelia glared as the aging Wizard quickly spoke up.

"Please I have a reason for what I did…" Dumbledore tried to say, but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses, since thanks to some reliable sources, we all know that you already spent most of the money you stole to take very expensive vacations, and to help you live comfortably in a large Mansion that once belong to the Potters." Amelia glared as the Wizard stayed silent. "But of course your crimes didn't begin thirty years ago, I have also proof you not only fully supported the Dark Lord Grindelwald, you yourself had participated in many of the most hideous War Crimes that the Dark Lord would have been accuse of in court." Amelia added as the covered Wizard gulped. "Of course you save us the trouble of bringing Grindelwald to justice, by betraying him before our Wizarding Allies could storm his Fortress." Amelia stopped to calm herself down, then begin. "Albus Dumbledore to let you know I spoken to many of the International Court Officials whom read all your War Crimes, and they all agreed that you should be given what Grindelwald would have been sentence if he had gone to court." Amelia stopped as the aging Wizard looked ready to faint, but continued. "It is my sad duty Albus Dumbledore, that I immediately sentence you to the Veil of Death the second this Court Hearing is over." Amelia then pick up her hammer, which would signal the end of the once headmaster, but he quickly spoke up.

"Please I have something to confess, Ms. Potter family are still alive, since I force them to drink a modified version of the Draught of Living Death, and only I can bring them back!" Dumbledore quickly shouted, but another spoke up.

"You lie, I been seeing my parents deaths almost every time I am near a Dementor!" Stephanie shouted from the stands.

"Ms. Potter it is because I implanted those memories in your head, just to make sure if there is a small chance of you remembering that night, it would be of your parents deaths." Dumbledore smiled thinking this would buy him some time, but in flash of golden light, a Wizard appeared before him, and for a few seconds stared in his eyes before turning to the Court Official.

"Dumbledore is telling the truth, Stephanie family is alive, but since I saw how he made the potion, and it Antidote, you may pass judgment Amelia." Merlin suggested before disappearing from the courtroom.

"In that case, Albus Dumbledore you are hereby sentence to death, for your War Crimes you committed fifty years ago!" Amelia shouted, and a group of Aurors dragged the accused away.

"You can't do this…" Dumbledore started to yell, but once he left the courtroom, the doors cut him off as it closed.

Afterlife

A large bearded man, looked to a curtain Archway, and smiled as a elderly Wizard stumbled out. "Albus Dumbledore welcome to the Afterlife." Lord Kami greeted as the elderly Wizard looked around.

"This is where people go when they die?" Dumbledore quickly asked as the large man nodded.

"Well sort of, since this is where Souls are sentence to one of three places which to live with their Ancestors, go to Purgatory Prison for a second chance, or go straight to Hell." Lord Kami warned a now gulping Wizard.

"Well since I am a Light Wizard, I have every right to go to where my ancestors are right." Dumbledore smiled as did the large man.

"As you wish Albus Dumbledore!" Lord Kami grinned as flames shot up around the Wizard before him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Dumbledore shouted as flames engulfed him.

"You will be joining your ancestors that was sentence to Hell Dumbledore!" Lord Kami laughed as the Wizard disappeared with the flames.

Hell

In a sea of black and white sticky substances, a elderly Wizard fell into it, and almost gagged as he realize what it was. "No please not again!" Dumbledore shouted as he tried to stay afloat in a sea of Phoenix Droppings.


	26. Discoveries Prt 1

A/N; Now I wish I hadn't started this story, when I really wanted to finish Spirits Hunter, but I am planning to do one or two more chapters to finish this part of the story before going back to the other.

I made a slight mistake in the last chapter, when Dumbledore said Families, he only meant Stephanie parents, and someone whom no one told her about, which is revealed in this chapter.

Also about the first part of this chapter, I added it since I thought I made Dumbledore hell not too punishing enough.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please Review.

Hell

I a sea of endless Phoenix Poop, a long aging Wizard with only enough energy to keep afloat sighed. "Great, I guess I deserve this." Dumbledore sighed, since for hours he tried to swim, but after awhile he felt like he went nowhere, and then thinking to end his life, he dove into the stinky mess, only to reappear back at the surface. "I guess I have no choice but to accept this as my home now." Dumbledore started to sigh, but stopped as he spotted a V formation in the sky. "That is odd what are birds doing here?" Dumbledore thoughts, ended as the birds dove down. "Please who ever placed me here, don't let…" Dumbledore tried to speak, but was cut off as the Phoenixes flew above him, releasing fresh poop onto his exposed face. "Oh sh…" It was all Dumbledore could say as the birds flew around him, and every now and then one would dive bomb on him.

Grodric's Graveyard A week Later

In the middle of an ancient looking cemetery, a small group of Wizards and Witches silently walked pass numerous gravestones and large Mausoleums, until an adult turn to a nervous teen. "Hey Stephanie are you alright?" Sirius wondered while placing a gentle hand on his Goddaughter shoulder.

"I still don't believe that all these years I thought my parents were dead." Stephanie sadly informed her Godfather.

"I know the feeling, since Dumbledore fool us all in thinking my childhood best friend was dead, I wish I could have cursed that fool severely before they threw him into the Veil." Sirius whispered with a slight snapped in his voice, since he didn't want to speak out loud in the graveyard.

As the two comforted each other, another got their attention. "Sirius, Ms. Potter we are here." McGonagall gently informed everyone, as they stopped before a large Mausoleum. "Ms. Potter I need you to open this door, since only a close Relative or the keepers of this Graveyard can unlock these doors." McGonagall warned as her student nodded as she stepped before the double doors, she looked to her professor for advice. "Just turn the door handle dear, the Wards on the building will magically scan you and then unlock the doors." McGonagall gently informed her student, and she did just that.

After sounds of a lock being unlocked was heard, the doors before the group opened for everyone to see an immense room filled with nicely decorative stone and wooden coffins.

After a few minutes of looking about, the oldest Wizard stepped into the Crypt. "Minerva where is Stephanie's parents are located?" Merlin asked as the professor tried to remember.

"I think the newest addition to the Crypt should have been place at the front of the older caskets, on the right side of the room." McGonagall remembered and they all started walking pass caskets, but every now and then they would stop before a nameplate of someone they knew to say a few words before walking again.

After passing numerous coffins, the group stopped before two newer looking ones. "James Potter, Lillian Potter…" Stephanie stopped reading the nameplates when she saw another name on her mother's coffin. "Professor McGonagall, who is Harry James Potter?" Stephanie quickly asked as her professor sadly looked to her.

"He was your older brother, Stephanie." McGonagall sadly informed a wide-eye teen.

"Why was I was never told I had a brother?" Stephanie quietly asked as her professor place a comforting arm around her.

"I'm very sorry Stephanie I thought you always knew bout your brother, and didn't want to bring him up with us." McGonagall gently apologized as her student looked to her.

"Its alright I won't blame you for it Professor, since we all know who is the one we should put all the blame on." Stephanie sadly suggested, and with a nod, another spoke up.

"We should start opening the Coffins, Minerva, Sirius can you start with James Coffin, and I will open Lilly's lid." Merlin suggested and with everyone in agreement, they Magically open the two coffins.

With the two coffins opened, the adults was not surprised to see three bodies, each one looking like they were peacefully asleep. "James, Lilly…." Both Sirius and McGonagall whispered, as one cast a spell to confirm what they were told earlier.

"My word, James, Lily, and young Harry, they all are alive!" McGonagall gasped, as tears fell from her eyes.

"That blasted Dumbledore we should have never trusted him!" Sirius shouted as another spoke.

"Dumbledore will be punished for all his crimes against his fellow men, but for now we should relocate the Potters Bodies until we can administer the Potions." Merlin suggested as another spoke up.

"Please Merlin maybe we should check the other bodies?" McGonagall quickly suggested as she hope there were other Potters under the Potion.

"I'm sorry Minerva I already confirmed that only Stephanie parents and brother was giving the Potion, the other Potters died from other means." Merlin sadly warned as the Professor accepted it and helped levitated the bodies from the coffins, and soon they all vanished from the room.

Hogwarts/Sealed Room

In a Warded room, that only allowed a few people to enter, three bodies were place side by side on three beds, and they all watch by their closest friends and relative. "Merlin how long will my family be out?" Stephanie wondered after the Immortal Wizard administered the Antidote to her parents and brother.

"Sorry Stephanie, I am not sure how long they will be like this since they were under the Draught for fifteen Years." Merlin sadly informed a very sadden teen. "But from what I know about that Potion, we might not see any signs of their awakening for at least several weeks." Merlin sadly warned as his Apprentice eyes watered.

"Then please call me once they show some signs of life." Stephanie whispered as she left the room, knowing that there was nothing anyone can do until her family awakes from their long sleep.

Great Hall

About halfway through dinner, a messy hair Witch walked to her table, where her friends gave her a worried look. "Stephanie glad you are back, but how did your visit go?" Neville wondered since they all were told what she was going to do that day.

"I found out Dumbledore told us the truth for once, and we are treating my family in a heavily Warded room, so they won't have any uninvited guests, until they are fully awake." Stephanie sadly informed everyone, as their Mentor stepped before the table.

"Mr. Longbottom, I got some news I required from the Late Headmaster, and I'm afraid it concerns the state that your parents are in." Merlin warned as the now not so happy young Wizard looked to him.

"What did that blasted Dumbledore do to my parents?" Neville angrily shouted, surprising everyone, since no one had seen the usually silent Wizard angry.

"Neville, I'm afraid Stephanie Parents was not the only lives Dumbledore had destroyed, but I can assure you, that once I gather the needed Potions ingredients you will have your parents back." Merlin firmly committed as the young Wizard was comforted by his girlfriend.

"Please Merlin, do what ever you can to help my parents." Neville begged as the Immortal Wizard nodded.

"I will start on the potion now, since I needed to wait until the Potter's Potion was finished before doing anything else." Merlin warned as his student accepted it and he left.


	27. Discoveries Prt 2

A/N; This is part two of three parts, the next is the Longbottems and the friends reunions.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please Review.

St. Mungo's/ Next day after the trial

The morning after the Headmaster demised, a Healer looked to the Newspaper, and the second he saw the Headlines his eyes went blank and automatically stood up and walked down a hallway.

In a room full of patients, the Healer stood between two crazed couple, and took out his wand. "Avada …" The Healer started to say, but stopped as a golden light flashed before him, to reveal a not so happy Immortal.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Merlin firmly warned as he waved his hands before the healer's blank eyes, almost instantly he blinked before looking startled.

"Master Merlin, what are you doing here?" The Healer quickly asked as the Immortal sighed.

"It appears you were under control by someone, and were sent here to kill the Longbottoms. " Merlin warned as the Healer looked unsure. "If you don't believe me, have yourself check out, and send me the bill for anything you need to pay to remove any outside influences from your mind." Merlin suggested, as he disappeared from the room.

"Ok I guess I can go for a free checkup." The Healer thought and left the room.

St. Mungo's Several Weeks later

An Elderly Witch grumbled as she walked down a corridor with her grandson and an Wizard, whom was sending out power to make sure no one bothers them as they made their way. "I can't believe what that fool did, and we all trusted him!" Mrs. Longbottom Grumbled as her grandson gave her a comfortable squeeze on her hand.

"I can believe it, since I saw how Dumbledore tried to control my girlfriend, and would have cursed him a long ago, that if Stephanie hadn't convinced me she had no intentions of being controlled." Neville angrily spat, as another spoke up.

"I believe Ms. Potter knew at that time was not right time to go against the former Headmaster." Merlin suggested as they reach a room. "And it is a good thing she waited this long to do something, or events that just expired would have turned out differently." Merlin warned as the two agreed.

"I guess you are right Merlin, but still we could have helped my parents sooner." Neville sadly suggested as they entered the room, which held a couple.

Once the group reached the two beds, the older Wizard reached into his Robes and pulled out two Vials which held a bluish liquid. "Mrs. Longbottom would you do the honors to administer this Potion to your son, and I will do his wife." Merlin suggested and the Elder Witch nodded as she took the potion and gave it to her son, whom drunk it without any problems.

Once the two patients drank the potions, almost immediately they fell into a deep peaceful sleep, which the Immortal smiled. "The Potion worked, they both should be asleep for several days, and then awake with their minds intact, but please they must not be awakened before then." Merlin warned as the Elder Witch accepted it.

"Thank you Master Merlin my family owes you a Life Dept." Ms. Longbottom thanked the Immortal, whom shrugged it off.

"No thanks is needed Mrs. Longbottom, since I am doing this for two reasons, first for my Apprentice Boyfriend, and second to pay off a Life Dept I owed to one of your Ancestors." Merlin smiled at the shock look of the Longbottoms before disappearing.

Hogwarts/Corridors

A messy hair Witch just finished her classes for the day, when she was interrupted by two classmates. "Stephanie have you heard your parents were missing from their Coffins?" Hermione worriedly informed her former friend.

"I already know that Hermione, I don't believe it took the Ministry more then a week to decided to get my sleeping parents from the Graveyard to have them transferred to St. Mungo's." Stephanie spat as she started walking away.

"Wait Stephanie, aren't you worried about your parents?" Hermione shouted as her friend turned to her.

"No since I know where they are right now, since I went with Merlin, Headmistress McGonagall and Sirius to bring my Parents here to both administer the Potions and take care of them until they are well enough to move about." Stephanie snapped at her once friend.

"What you illegally remove the Bodies?" Hermione yelled as her friend glared.

"It is not illegal when the Bodies are confirmed alive, and we did have Madam Bones authorizing to do it." Stephanie glared as her former friend back away. "To let you know that Article was to help to avoid any attempts to finish of my parents if a certain Dark Lord learns of them being alive." Stephanie turned to walk away, but another spoke up.

"Please Stephanie can you forgive us for our mistakes we made?" Ron begged his friend shook her head.

"Maybe someday Ron, but I really doubt I will give any forgiveness to those who wanted me dead because of a stupid old man lies." Stephanie spat and then walked away, leaving two not so happy teens.

Warded Room

After waiting for two weeks a group of three adults and one teen sat patiently for three bodies to show some signs of life, and luckily they didn't need to wait long, since the youngest child quickly sat up looking about while rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Mom, dad I'm hungry." Harry grumbled, but stopped as he tiredly looked to everyone, whom smiled at him. "Uncle Paddy, Aunt Mini you are old." Harry giggled as his uncle picked him up.

"Old am I…" Sirius smiled as he tickled the boy's sides.

"Uncle please stop!" Harry giggled as another smiled.

"Aunt Mini are those two always like that?" Stephanie wondered as her aunt nodded

"Actually I don't know who is worse with little Harry, Sirius or your father." McGonagall smiled at the memories.

After a few minutes of being tickled, the young boy slipped from his uncle and quickly moved to another. "Hey you look like mommy?" Harry looked puzzled at the young Witch. "But you can't be, she is allot older then you?" Harry remembered as the young Witch nodded.

"You are right Harry I am not your mom, but your younger sister." Stephanie smiled as her brother shook his head.

"No you are not, since Tiffany is this big." Harry quickly said as he spread his little arms apart, but gave out a big yawn.

"Well look like there is someone who needs to rest some more." McGonagall smiled as she picked up the young boy.

"No I want to stay awake." Harry mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Aunt Mini how long is this going to happen?" Stephanie wondered knowing that her parents and brother would spontaneous awake and fall asleep without warning, thanks to the Potions they took.

"Merlin told us, this would probably last a week after they first awaken, so we got to be patient." McGonagall stopped as one of the sleeping couple sat up.

"James don't drink that!" Lilly yelled as she quickly looked about.

"Lilly it is alright since you, your husband and son is safe from Dumbledore." McGonagall gently informed her former student as she place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Professor, how long was I out?" Lilly worriedly asked as her former professor sadly looked to her.

"For fifteen years my dear and Dumbledore never told us what he did to you and your family, until his trial that took place a couple weeks ago." McGonagall sadly informed a wide-eye Witch.

"What about Stephanie, please tell me she was not place with the Dursleys." Lilly angrily asked as her former professor sadly nodded.

"I'm sorry Lilly, Dumbledore used his influences with the Ministry to seal your Wills, and made sure your daughter was sent to your sisters." A now angry McGonagall answered. "But as I had promise you, I kept an eye out on young Stephanie, and made sure her life with your sister was not as bad as you would think." McGonagall sadly added as her former student eyes widen as she saw another.

"Stephanie…" Lilly cried as her daughter quickly went to her.

"Mom I am glad to finally able to talk to you." Stephanie cried into her mom's shoulder.

"Hey my dearest daughter, what about given your old man a hug?" Another asked as everyone turned to a now awake Wizard.

"Dad…" Stephanie yelled as she now hugged both her parents.

A few moments of being reunited, a tired voice broke the two apart. "Hey Prongs what about a hug for your brother?" Sirius grinned as the three separated.

"Hey Padfoot, you gotten older!" James grinned as his friend pouted.

"And you look the same as when I last talked to you." Sirius grumbled as he gave his best friend a brotherly hugged.

"As much as I'm glad to see you Padfoot, where is Moony?" James wondered as they separated, but looked started as his friend glared.

"Lupin believed all of Dumbledore's lies, and was going to help end Stephanie's life after she defeated Riddle." Sirius spat, as his friend look not so happy. "I tried to warn Lupin, but he wouldn't listen to me when I tried telling him the truth about Stephanie." Sirius angrily informed his friend.

"Wait before you do, tell us what been happening?" Lilly interrupted the two friends, but gave out a yawn.

"Actually Lilly, James, I believe you two should sleep for now, since the Potions will probably keep you three bedridden for awhile." McGonagall warned as the coupled fell back on their bed, both looking ready to pass out.

"I guess you are right, but please I want answers the next time we awake." Lilly quietly warned before falling asleep.

"Don't worry my dear we will answer everything you need to know." McGonagall whispered as she kissed her former student forehead and cried as she wished she could spend more time with her former student.

"Come on Minerva, the Wards on the room will warn us before they awake, we better get something to eat." Sirius suggested, since they missed dinner when the Wards warned them earlier.

"I guess you are right, and I should see about the Longbottoms, since they should be awakening around now." McGonagall suggested and they all left the room, looking happy that they will have their lost love ones back.


	28. Discoveries Prt 3

A/N; This is the final part, and sorry about the ending, I was going to add what would happen to Stephanie when she tells her parents about her Alias, but I will leave that part to your imagination.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please Review.

St. Mungo's

Sometime after the awakenings of the Potters, two others awaited another awakening, which they didn't have lone to wait as a sleeping Witch slowly awoke. "Oh my head, where am I?" Alice wondered as she slowly sat up and saw her step-mother sitting beside her. "Mom what is happening, last I remembered the Headmaster giving me a Potion for the affects of the Crucio Curse." Alice tiredly asked as her step-mother looked sadly to her.

"I'm sorry my dear, but thanks to Dumbledore's Potion, you and your husband was place in the Permanent Spell Damage Ward in St, Mungo's, for being insane after being Tortured by the Lestranges." Mrs. Longbottom angrily informed her worried step-daughter.

"What Albus wouldn't do such a thing, there must be a mistake." Alice quickly said to defend the man whom she looked up too.

"My dear I think you should read this, it will tell you everything the Headmaster done during his lifetime, and then I will tell anything you anything that article didn't cover." Mrs. Longbottom firmly suggested as she passed a Prophet that was dated two weeks ago.

As she read the Prophet, her step-daughter eyes widen at what she had read, and once she was done, she looked to her step-mom. "Is this all true?" Alice quietly asked as her step-mom nodded.

"I was one of the many victims whom read the original reports from Merlin, and what the Unspeakables found about Dumbledore's past, and you know they can accurately find anything about a person's past." Mrs. Longbottom warned as her step-daughter closed her eyes.

"We trusted him I don't believe we were easily fooled." Alice grumbled as her step-mom hugged her.

"You weren't the only one's dear, I almost threw away the reports when I first started reading it, thinking it was nothing but lies." Mrs. Longbottom sadly informed her step-daughter. "If it was not been for Minerva whom quickly assured me that it was true, I would have stuck up for the so call Headmaster." Mrs. Longbottom angrily informed her step-daughter, but before they could continue, a knock sounded on the door. "That should be Minerva, she Floo called us earlier to give us an up-to-date on the Potters." Mrs. Longbottom suggested as she stood up, she turned to her grandson. "Neville why not get to know your mother while I talk with the Headmistress." Mrs. Longbottom smiled as her step-daughter now stared with wide-eyes at her much older son.

At the door, the elder Witch met her old friend. "Minerva, Alice is awake and is now with her son, but please how are the Potters doing?" Mrs. Longbottom quickly asked as her friend sighed.

"They are recovering, but I am afraid they can't stay awake for no more then a five minutes." McGonagall warned as her friend understood.

"Merlin had warned us what would happen when the Potters first awaken, but please since I know my son and step-daughter would want to see them as soon as possible, can we see the Potters once they are clear to leave here." Mrs. Longbottom begged as her friend agreed.

"Of course you can, just Floo call me when they are released." Minerva stopped as a special necklace hidden around her neck started to feel cool. "Great I was hoping to speak with Alice." McGonagall sighed as she looked apology to her friend. "Sorry I got to leave the Wards in the Potters room just told me they will be awake again in ten minutes." McGonagall quickly informed her friend.

"Then go, I will contact you once my family is release, which Merlin said will be tomorrow." Mrs. Longbottom suggested and with a nod, the Headmistress left.

Hogwarts/Warded Room

The following morning a group of friends were having a grand time talking about the past and keeping the youngest one entertain. "So what do we do now, with the Headmaster gone, wouldn't Tom set his sights on Stephanie?" James wondered as they got to current events.

"I'm sure this won't be like the last War, since Master Merlin has given the Aurors the right to use deadly spells against the Death Eaters, so I'm sure we will be better defended against their attacks." McGonagall firmly informed the understanding couple.

"I was against the ways the Ministry was handling that War." James spat at the memories. "I'm glad we are going give the so call Death Eaters a taste of their own medicine." James smiled as did the others.

Sometime later, with three of the six occupants in the room fast asleep, a knock on the door disturb the silence. "Oh that got to be the Longbottoms." McGonagall quickly informed everyone, and stood up to open the door, and smiled as she spotted her former students.

"Minerva…" A Witch yelled as she gave her old professor a hug.

"Alice I am glad you and your husband got your memories back." Minerva smiled as she led the family in. "But I'm sorry the Potters just passed out sometime ago." McGonagall gently warned as the couple nodded.

"It doesn't matter since I am glad they are alive and will be with us." Alice quietly assured her former professor and walked over to the beds. "Lilly, I never thought I would see her again beyond pictures of our Hogwarts years, and our Weddings." Alice cried as her husband comforted her.

"Don't tell me Dumbledore gave the Potion to little Harry." Frank snapped as he saw a two-year-old boy cuddle beside his mom.

"I'm afraid the old fool did it to a child, just to gain control of Stephanie." McGonagall hissed as her former students and family sat. "Which of course he never had a chance to do, thanks to Ms. Potter antics these past years." McGonagall smiled at her blushing student.

"Hey I couldn't do it without my true friends support witch includes you Aunt Mini." Stephanie blushed as the older Witch looked to her.

"Stephanie before we do anything, I would like to apologize to you, since if Dumbledore didn't give us that Potion, we would have followed him with any plans he had." Alice apologized as the young Witch accepted it.

"I won't have any grudge against you Mrs. Longbottom, since I was hoping to get to know you since Neville is my Boyfriend." Stephanie smiled at the shock look of the parents. "Oops I guess Neville didn't tell you." Stephanie grinned as her boyfriend glared at her.

"Like I would believe you didn't know that Stephanie." Neville argued as his parents looked to him.

"Neville we should have known this would happen, since you and Stephanie were almost as close as brother and sisters when we and the Potters baby-sit each other kids." Frank smiled as he looked to the young Witch. "Hey Stephanie if Neville causes you any problems just make sure to tell his old dad, and I will have a long talk with my wayward son, and if that doesn't work I will disowned him and welcome you to our family." Frank smiled as his son pouted.

"Dad are you sure you want Stephanie in our family, since I always gotten in trouble when I am around her." Neville grumbled as his girlfriend gave him a light punch.

"Hey every time we were caught was because of us doing something important." Stephanie reminded her boyfriend, as parents looked to her.

"And what would that be?" Alice wondered, as the two teens tried looked innocent, another spoke up.

"If our two Heroes of Hogwarts won't say anything then I better." McGonagall suggested and begin all the adventures the young Witch had during her school years, and how her boyfriend was able to help without the former Headmaster knowing.

After finishing a disaster known as Fifth Year, a small blur crashed into a smiling Witch. "Harry I see you are up again." Stephanie smiled as she picked up her older brother.

"Sis when am I going to leave here, it is so boring." Harry grumbled as his sister smiled down at him.

"As soon as you stop falling asleep on me Harry then we will see." Stephanie suggested as she looked to the others. "Hey Harry do you remember them?" Stephanie wondered as she pointed to the adults.

"You two look familiar, but it can't be they are much younger then you are." Harry remembered as both teens and Headmistress laughed.

"Harry, do you always have to state the obvious." McGonagall grinned at the little boy, before looking to her former students. "Little Harry had been calling everyone old, when he first awaken, I really don't think he understands why we age so much when he and his parents stayed young." McGonagall calmly explained.

"We understand Minerva, since my husband and I were shocked to see everyone we know age fifteen years, after we thought only a night had pass." Alice assured her former professor, before smiling at the young boy. "Hey Harry aren't you going to give your old Aunt Ally and Uncle Franky a hug?" Alice smile using their nicknames, almost immediately the young boy was sitting on his favorite aunt lap.

With the young boy sitting and happily talking to his aunt and uncle, another couple spoke up. "Hey Aunt Mini, are you going to finish telling us about our famous Daughter trouble making deeds?" Lilly smiled as she sat up from her bed, along with her husband.

"Lilly, James how long were you both up?" McGonagall wondered, as her now awakened former students were reunited with their friends.

"Since you started First Year and Stephanie dear, you will have tons of explaining to do, and they better be good or you will be grounded till you finished school." Lilly firmly warned her now gulping daughter

"Mom, to let you know, everything I did was because of Dumbledore's doing, since he made sure that every year I am tested by a unforeseen event, so he can learn all my abilities." Stephanie grumbled, as her not too happy parents looked to her. "But to let you know, I knew his plans before hand, and thanks to my slowly growing Seers powers, I was not in any real danger." Stephanie quickly explained, but her Headmistress spoke up to add something.

"Stephanie may not have been in any danger, but she did give me a real scare on most of her adventures, especially Second and fourth Years, which was the worst." McGonagall shivered as her student did.

"Aunt Mini, you know I had no choice but to limit my abilities, with the so call Headmaster watching everything in the sidelines." Stephanie quickly reminded her aunt. "Which I am not too happy since Dumbledore seems to be having too much fun watching me stumble through his so call plans for the Greater Good." Stephanie spat as her Headmistress look disgusted at her once mentor.

"Plans, which my girlfriend has no right to take part in." Neville angerly added as he remember all their adventures.

"The Headmaster has lots to explaining to do, and I am glad Madam Bones allowed his War Crimes to over power all his current crimes, or he would have just gotten a lengthen prison sentence instead of a quick death." Stephanie smiled looking glad she won't be bother by the so call Headmaster.

"But still, since Sirius is here with us, care to tell us how he survived the Veil of Death?" Alice wondered since she wanted to hear more of her son's girlfriend adventure.

"Ah about that, did you all hear that Merlin helping us with the War with Tom?" Stephanie wondered as the four adults nodded.

"Merlin was mention in the Prophet Article you gave us to help update us on the times." James answered as he looked to his daughter. "So care to tell how he is connected to Padfoot being alive now." James wondered as his daughter gulped.

"Before I answer that dad, do you guys know about Merlin's not so famous deeds?" Stephanie worriedly asked as her mother and her friend cringed at the things they read.

"You mean the stories of Merlin's perverted ways." Alice firmly asked as the young Witch nodded.

"From what I read, they are a hundred percent accurate I'm afraid." Stephanie warned as the adults looked not so happy.

"Thanks for the early warning my daughter dear, but care to explain why did Merlin help Sirius?" James wondered as he looked to his worried daughter.

"Because I am Merlin's current Apprentice…" Stephanie stopped as yells sounded about her.

"You are that Pervert's Apprentice!" The four adults yelled looking ready to kill a certain Immortal.

"Hey guys it is not as bad as you think, since I got Aunt Mini, Uncle Severus and Padfoot keeping a close eye on him." Stephanie tried to explained, but the adult didn't look convince.

"Fine but before we decide to murder that old Pervert, care to tell us the entire story after Fifth Year." A not so happy Lilly firmly asked and with gulp, the young Witch wondered if she will be allowed out of the school, when her parents learns how she is helping with the War Effort.


End file.
